Timeless 7
by jakesgirl1001
Summary: Part 7 of the 18 part timeless story of Jake and Sam
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELESS 7**

**Chapter 1**

Giddy. It was the only word Sam could use to describe how she felt. She couldn't stop smiling.

When she had arrived home after Jake had left for college her family had looked at her in confusion. They had expected her to be sad. Instead, she was smiling. Not just smiling but almost obnoxiously happy.

"Jake get off okay?" Gram asked.

"Yes," Sam answered with a smile. She hugged her baby brother and dangled Dad's keys in front of his face. Cody tried to grab the keys and Sam kept dangling them.

"How was Maxine?" Brynna wondered.

"Crying," Sam said, still smiling.

Gram and Brynna glanced at each other.

"Oh, I need to charge up my phone," Sam ran up the stairs to her room.

"She's taking it a lot better than I thought she would," Brynna said to Gram.

"Yes," Gram nodded a thoughtful look on her face.

Upstairs, Sam plugged in her phone and fell backwards upon the bed, her arms hugging her middle as she let out a giggle. Yep, she was definitely giddy.

Jake had kissed her! Not just a quick kiss on the lips as they've done before, but a real kiss. A man kissing a woman kiss. And what a kiss. An icky kiss that wasn't so icky.

Sam played it over and over in her mind and couldn't stop smiling. She _was_ sad that he was gone, but she knew she'd see him again. He couldn't kiss her like that and then disappear out of her life. That wasn't Jake.

He had meant that kiss, just as she had meant hers. Plus he said he would call later. Sam touched her lips with her fingertips, surprised that they were a bit tender but in a good way. It was as if Jake had awakened the feelings in her lips. In a way he had.

It had been so unlike him to grab her like that and pull her to him. If she hadn't been so surprised, she probably would have fought him. Wouldn't she have been a fool!

My goodness, he knew how to kiss. She hoped her kisses were okay to him. She worried about it, but he hadn't looked like he was complaining.

Sam threw out her arms wide as she lay on her back and bit back her laughter. Yep, giddy was a good word for her.

Now it would be worse though. She knew what she was missing with him gone. She rolled onto her stomach and hid her face in her pillow. Sam felt the wetness in her eyes.

She couldn't imagine her life without Jake close by. Sam had survived two years in San Francisco without Jake and it had been awful. She had six years now with just the summers together.

Sam gave a great sigh. Yeah, but how great would it be when he returned and they could kiss and kiss and then kiss some more. Giddy. She was definitely giddy with the thought of it.

She gave a squeal and put the pillow over her face to try and keep the noise to a minimum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the day went on, Sam's giddiness faded. Jake hadn't called like he said he would. Once her phone was charged up she kept it in her pocket, not wanting to miss his call. She didn't need to have bothered. It didn't ring.

Sam went up to her room after dinner to sit and listen to her iPod. The first song that came on had her crying.

Then her phone rang. Sam shut off her iPod to look at the caller ID. It was Jake. Just like that, she was smiling again as she answered.

"Hi," her voice was husky and Jake groaned to himself.

"Hey," Jake's voice was caressing and Sam felt the giddiness start up again.

"I wasn't sure you were going to call," Sam confessed.

"Why would you say that?" Jake wondered. "I told you I would."

Sam shrugged even though he couldn't see it.

"Brat, have I ever promised something and then not done it?" Jake's voice was soft.

"No," Sam admitted.

"Then why would I start now?" Jake asked. "Especially now."

Sam felt the flush of warmth. Between his voice and his words, Sam was feeling warm all over.

"You're not doubting me already are you?"

"No," Sam said. "I just wondered if maybe it wasn't real."

"It's real for me," Jake assured her. "I've cared about you for a long time."

Sam sighed. "I have too and it is real for me also."

"Good," Jake said. "Then don't worry so much."

"Okay," Sam responded.

"Are you sick?" Jake teased.

"No, why?" Sam wondered.

"You agreed so quickly," Jake told her with a chuckle.

"I agreed so quickly because it means a lot to me," Sam said.

Jake smiled as he lay on his bed in his dorm room.

"How was your trip?" Sam asked.

"Not bad though I wanted to stay there for some reason," Jake responded.

"Yeah?" Sam was getting giddy again and couldn't help the smile.

"Yeah," Jake was smiling also. "I want to kiss you again."

Sam felt the warmth again. "When are you coming home?"

Jake chuckled. "I just got here."

"Yeah so?"

The two of them laughed softly together.

"As soon as I can," Jake finally said.

"I look forward to it," Sam murmured.

"Not as much as I do," Jake told her.

"Are we taking bets?" Sam asked and Jake could hear the smile in her voice.

"You keep betting and you keep losing," Jake reminded her.

"Yeah but when I lose I get to spend more time with you," Sam laughed and the soft laugh drove Jake crazy. "So who's losing?"

Jake chuckled. "We both win."

"When you come home will you kiss me like that again?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Jake responded.

"Then hurry home," Sam begged.

"I'll do my best, Brat," Jake promised.

"Your truck did okay on the trip, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yes, why?" Jake wondered.

"I can't help but shiver whenever I hear the name of it," Sam told him.

"Some day I'll tell you why I chose that truck," Jake said.

"Tell me now," Sam pleaded.

"No, not now," Jake responded. "Some day."

"Promise?"

"'Course."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because we're not ready," Jake said.

"_We're_ not ready?" Sam asked.

"No, when we are I'll tell you," Jake replied.

Sam was quiet for a few moments, knowing he wouldn't tell her no matter how much she bugged him.

"Does it have anything to do with that avalanche?" Sam had to ask.

"Sam," Jake admonished her. "When we're ready, I'll tell you, I promise."

"Okay," Sam sighed.

Jake wasn't ready to tell Sam that he loved her. They had just kissed, really kissed, for the first time that day. They had plenty of time to tell each other that they loved the other. As far as Jake was concerned, they had the rest of their lives. He was that serious about her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You're smiling," Jen said to Sam the next day as Sam drove her father's truck to school.

"Yeah," Sam's smile widened.

"Why? You normally hate the first day of school," Jen reminded her.

"I can't help it," Sam smiled.

Jen just looked at her.

Sam's smile lit up her whole face.

Jen just looked at her.

"Jake kissed me!" Sam squealed, bouncing in the driver's seat.

"It's about time," Jen shouted, excitement in her voice. "When did he do this?"

"When he left," Sam responded.

"In front of everyone?" Jen yelped.

"No," Sam shook her head. "He stopped on the side of the road and waited for me."

"He ambushed you?" Jen asked.

"In a way," Sam nodded. "I got out to ask if he was okay and he grabbed me and kissed me." She squealed again and Jen laughed.

"I've never seen you like this over anything but a horse," Jen laughed.

"Jake kisses better than a horse," Sam laughed.

"Better than the Phantom?" Jen teased.

"Well, I'll have to kiss him again to compare," Sam giggled.

"Jake or the Phantom?" Jen laughed.

Sam pretended to ponder the question. "I guess Jake."

"You're sunk, Forster," Jen grinned.

"Yeah, I am," Sam agreed, pulling into the school parking lot.

"Can you believe we're juniors?" Jen asked, excitement in her voice.

"Can you believe I kissed Jake?" Sam squealed and the two friends laughed.

"Of course, you're an old hand at kissing boys," Sam gave her friend a look as they got out of the truck.

"What makes you think I've kissed Ryan?" Jen gave Sam a sly look.

"So you haven't?" Sam asked.

"I don't kiss and tell," Jen laughed.

"Since when?" Sam laughed with her friend. Then she dodged a swat from Jen.

"Yes I've kissed Ryan," Jen gave an exaggerated sigh.

"That good or that bad?" the two went into the building.

"That good," Jen responded.

"At least we found guys that know how to kiss," Sam said.

"Where did Jake learn to kiss?" Jen wondered.

"Dunno," Sam shrugged. "I guess he's got natural talent."

Jen snorted and Sam gave her a grin. They started down the hallway and saw Darrell up ahead.

"Hey darlin's," Darrell greeted them. "Looks like it's just us this year, huh?"

Sam frowned, missing Jake.

"No need to frown, gorgeous," Darrell put his arm around her. "We'll have a good time even without my man Jake."

Sam's eyes flew to his.

"I can read it in your eyes, gorgeous," Darrell laughed. "You've discovered Ely."

"I've known him since I was four," Sam reminded him. "I think I discovered him before you did."

Darrell laughed as they walked down the hallway.

"You just call on me if you need protecting," Darrell told her. "I know what kind of trouble you can get into."

"I haven't gotten into trouble since elementary school," Sam huffed.

"And you certainly did there," Darrell laughed.

Sam hit him which only made him laugh harder.

"See you, darlin'," Darrell headed for his homeroom.

"He really is annoying," Sam complained.

"He's the total opposite of Jake," Jen observed. "Sometimes I wonder why they're such good friends."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe that's why."

It was Jen's turn to shrug as they went into their homeroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam was in study hall when she decided to log in on the computer she was using to check her email. Not that she thought anyone would email her while she was at school, but just the chance that Jake might was worth risking being caught goofing off.

Sure enough, there was an email from him. She glanced around and not seeing anyone paying any attention to her, she opened it.

_Hi Brat:_

She couldn't help it, she was feeling giddy again even at being called Brat.

_I miss you. I need to ask a favor of you. I'll call you later._

_J_

Sam's smile widened. Whatever it is he wanted to ask her was going to be a yes at this point. Just knowing he'd call her later made her feel warm all over.

She popped her head up, looking around again and decided to answer his email.

_Hey._

_What favor? I miss you too. Why couldn't you just go to a local college, huh? A few weeks ago I knew I'd miss you a lot when you left, now it's worse._

_S_

Sam sent the email and sighed. Gosh, she did miss him a lot. She thought about him all the time, which was so unlike her. All she wanted to do was feel his arms around her as he kissed her.

She was surprised when a few minutes later, another email from Jake arrived. Sam didn't care about the consequences, she opened it right away.

_You must be in study hall. Don't get caught. _

_I miss u a lot too._

_Just close your eyes  
And you'll be here with me  
Just look to your heart  
And that's where I'll be  
If you just close your eyes  
Till your drifting away  
You'll never be too far from me  
If you close your eyes_

I know I'm gonna see you again  
But promise me that you won't forget  
Cause as long as you remember  
A part of us will be together  
So even when you're fast asleep  
Look for me inside your dreams  
Keep believing in what we're sharing  
And even when I'm not there to tell you

Sam gasped. Did Jake Ely, cowboy to the max, big, tough guy actually write down a poem or lyrics to her and send them? My gosh, she was falling for him. Hard!

She felt the tears in her eyes as she read what he had written. Jake really was sweet and she knew he'd be embarrassed if she said anything or told anyone else. She'd keep it between them, but there was no way she wasn't going to mention it.

_I'll keep your secret…..that you are incredibly sweet! Thank you for sending me that, though it makes me miss you even more._

If Jake only knew what she dreamt of him when she was sleeping! Sam felt herself blush right there in class. Oh gosh, she really was feeling warm now.

The bell rang and she had to log off and head to her next class. She looked forward to talking to Jake later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The first thing Sam did when she arrived home from school, well after her chores anyway, was look up what it was that Jake had sent her.

She stared at her computer screen in surprise. Oh heck, it was shock! It was a song that Jake had sent her. A song whose lyrics mentioned love. Jake had left out that part of the song, but Sam was still shocked that he would send it to her. She knew Jake didn't love her. He couldn't love her. At least she didn't think so. He had just kissed her.

Still, the thought of Jake someday loving Sam made her feel all warm again. And giddy.

She couldn't help the laugh.

Her family and friends were going to lock her up at this rate, she was so giddy most of the time.

Sam's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID and answered it before it rang twice.

"Hi," Sam knew she sounded breathless, but that's what Jake did to her. She couldn't help it.

"Hi," his voice rumbled in her ear. Her heart beat increased and she found it hard to breathe.

"Jake, that song…" Sam couldn't finish.

Jake coughed and Sam knew he was embarrassed.

"I loved it and added it to my iPod," Sam told him.

"Ah…," Jake broke off.

"Don't be embarrassed and stop rubbing the back of your neck," Sam teased.

Jake's chuckle came through the phone.

"I'll try," Jake responded. "I, uh…"

"Stop it, Jake," Sam said. "I loved it and you were incredibly sweet."

Jake groaned and Sam laughed.

"Oh yeah, just what I was going for," he muttered.

"It should be," Sam continued to tease him. "Haven't you ever heard of brownie points?"

Jake laughed.

"Did I get some?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Sam told him. "Redeemable for a kiss the next time I see you."

"Well, that's not too bad then," Jake said. "It might make up for all the embarrassment I suffered."

Sam counted to five in her head waiting and giggled when he gave a longsuffering sigh just as she suspected he would.

"You find my suffering amusing?" Jake asked.

"No, but I do like how predictable you are," Sam laughed. She proceeded to tell him what she meant.

Jake groaned. "That will teach me to kiss someone who's known me for so long."

"Who else would you kiss?" Sam demanded.

"Nobody," Jake said honestly. "Just you, Brat."

"Am I the only one you've ever kissed?" Sam asked.

"Am I supposed to kiss and tell?" Jake teased.

"Yes, it's part of the deal," Sam told him.

"I want to see those rules in the official boyfriend handbook," Jake responded.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

Sam blushed. Could she come right out and ask him?

"I hope so," Jake murmured, when she didn't say anything.

"As far as I'm concerned," Sam whispered.

"Good," Jake said, his voice soft in her ear.

Neither one said anything for a few moments as they thought about what they had both declared.

"Listen, about that favor…," Jake began.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Sam laughed nervously.

"It's not anything bad," Jake assured her. "I need you to go over and ride Witch for me when you can."

"Me?" Sam gasped. "Jake, she's too much horse for me."

"A few hours on her back and she'll understand who's boss," Jake said.

"It's those few hours until she understands that scares me," Sam responded.

"You can ride her, Sam," Jake told her. "I'd rather you rode her than one of my brothers."

"You're trying to guilt me into this aren't you?" Sam laughed.

"Is it working?" Jake laughed with her. Sam sighed. Deeply.

"Yes," she grumbled.

"Good to know," Jake teased.

"You owe me, Ely," Sam muttered.

"Oh I'll pay the next time I see you," Jake promised, his voice almost caressing.

Sam went white hot. She felt so decadent at what she was feeling.

"J-J-Jake," she stammered, trying to catch her breath.

"What?" Jake's caressing voice continued.

Sam was trying not to groan out loud. She didn't understand why hearing Jake's voice like that was making her feel the way it was. It was just like when she dreamt about him. No way could she tell him any of that.

"My foot got a cramp," she said instead. She clapped a hand over her mouth so the part groan and part giggle couldn't escape. Of all the dumb things to say!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The weeks sped by and Sam was hoping that Jake could come home for a weekend soon. His birthday was next week but so far Jake hadn't committed to coming home for it.

This weekend though was the school dance. Bryan and Quinn were taking her since Jen was going with Ryan. Darrell had volunteered to take Sam, but she thought Jake wouldn't mind as much if she went with his brothers instead of his friend.

When she had told Jake she wanted to go, he suggested one of his brothers take her. Sam had gone over to ride Witch and had seen both twins and when she asked which one wanted to take her, they both volunteered.

"It's not every day we get to do a threesome with someone else's girlfriend," Quinn joked.

"With their permission," Bryan had laughed.

Sam had blushed and swatted them both.

"What about Debi and Brenna?" Sam asked, naming the twins' girlfriends.

Both guys shrugged.

"They know you're family," Quinn told her. "They'll be cool with it."

"Or else," Bryan laughed.

"You guys," Sam yelped. "That's not nice."

"It's not going to be an issue, Sammy," Quinn said.

"No, it's not," Bryan agreed. "You need us and we're there. Period."

"I love you guys," Sam hugged them both.

"You can show us just how much later," Quinn teased, hugging her back.

"Maybe the three of us will get a room in town, huh?" Bryan joked, causing Sam's jaw to drop.

The twins laughed at her surprise.

The twins seemed thrilled that she and Jake had finally figured out they cared for one another. The whole Ely family did and Maxine asked Sam over for dinner regularly.

Sam wasn't sure how they had learned that she and Jake now considered themselves a couple. She figured Jake had to have mentioned something.

When Sam had gotten on Witch for the first time Nate, Bryan and Quinn had been there watching.

"You guys won't mention it to Jake if I come off, right?" Sam asked before she mounted.

"Nah," Nate shook his head as he laughed.

She saw Quinn nudge Bryan with his elbow before the two twins shook hands.

"Okay which one of you just bet that I was coming off?" Sam put her hands on her hips and stared at them.

"We, uh, both, er, did," Bryan stammered.

"Yeah, Bryan had the least amount of time though," Quinn grinned at her. "I thought you'd last a few seconds anyway."

Nate snorted and Sam shook her head at them.

"Be good, Witchy," Sam whispered to the big black mare who blew through her nose at her.

Sam murmured to Witch as she mounted her. She got settled in the saddle and waited. All Witch did was bob her head.

"Ride 'em cowgirl," Bryan shouted with a thumbs up.

Sam urged Witch into a trot around the pen. The mare was smooth as Sam took her around before urging her into a slow lope. The Quarter Horse's gaits were much smoother than Ace's and Sam couldn't help the smile as she rode her boyfriend's horse.

"Atta girl, Sammy," she heard Nate yell.

Sam pulled Witch up next to the gait and Quinn leaned in to give her a high five.

"Nice going," he told her as Sam dismounted. She hugged the mare and Witch actually not only allowed it, but nuzzled Sam's hair.

"Uh Sammy?" Nate's voice sounded tight. "Could you please not do that? Jake will skin us alive if Witch hurts you."

"Yeah, I'd rather not die before I reach legal age," Bryan teased.

The other two snorted and Sam stepped away from the mare. She smiled at the three guys and they smiled back at her.

"Jake's gonna be stoked," Quinn predicted.

"I'm stoked," Bryan responded. "He won't be asking any of us to risk our lives on his monster mare."

"She's not a monster mare," Sam corrected him as she rubbed between the mare's eyes.

Just then Witch snaked out her neck and snapped her teeth at Quinn, who danced out of the way.

"Holy crap," he yelped. "She almost got me that time."

Sam scolded the mare who backed up a couple of steps.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Sam asked as Quinn left them to go towards the house.

"Yeah, she missed me," Quinn answered.

"Bet he's got to change his shorts," Bryan said to Nate.

"Oh yeah," Nate laughed.

Sam snorted. "That's not nice."

"It's the truth," Bryan and Nate said together as all three of them laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I hear you granted the twins permission for a threesome," Sam said to Jake the next time he called.

"What?" Jake yelled and Sam had to take the phone away from her ear.

"That's what they said," Sam laughed.

"Oh for…," Jake muttered. "I swear I'm going to be an only child at this rate."

"Why?" Sam wondered as she laughed.

"'Cuz I'm going to kill them all," Jake told her.

Sam snorted.

"Well Kit's safe in Hawaii," Sam said.

"Yeah for awhile," Jake agreed. "Oh and no threesomes."

Sam blushed. She couldn't imagine doing a onesome at this point in her life. If her dreams were any indication on what happens between lovers, Sam couldn't see anyway she'd ever do anything like that.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. Sam hadn't realized she had made a noise.

"Nothing," Sam assured him. "I rode Witch."

"I heard," Jake told her.

"Who told you?" Sam wondered. "Are you spying on me?"

"Not spying," Jake was quick to tell her. "Of course I speak to my family and someone mentioned it."

"Okay," Sam said.

"Come on, Brat," Jake's voice sounded frustrated. "You know I care about you so of course I'm going to listen if someone tells me that you're doing something."

"I just don't want overprotective Jake back again," Sam told him.

"Overprotective Jake, as you called me, is always there," he said. "I can't turn it off and on."

Sam sighed.

"You don't want me to care?" Jake asked.

"No, of course I want you to care," Sam responded.

"I'm trying, Sam," Jake said. "I don't think I've been as bad."

"As when?" Sam laughed. "I remember the 'like glue' comments."

"You had just gotten home from being sent away for two years," Jake reminded her. "I didn't want anything happening to you since you had just returned to me. Gosh, Brat, do you have any idea how your going away affected me?"

"How it affected _you_?" Sam yelped.

"I know it affected you," Jake gave a longsuffering sigh. "It affected me as well. I wasn't sure I'd ever see my best friend again."

"I know," Sam sighed with him.

"No you don't, but it's okay," Jake told her. _You have no idea how I loved you even then. _Jake shuddered at the memory of his total breakdown in his bedroom. How he had cried until he had no tears left to shed. He had never told Sam how he had reacted to her being gone and he wasn't sure he ever would.

"Do you want to tell me?" Sam asked softly.

"No," Jake shuddered again. "You're back with me again, that's all that matters."

"Now I'm with you," Sam's voice was very soft.

"Yes, you are," Jake's voice was stronger.

"I'm glad you stopped that day," Sam said.

"I had to," Jake responded. "I couldn't leave without letting you know how I felt."

"I know how hard it was for you," Sam sighed.

"I was afraid you'd reject me," Jake murmured.

"You rejected me when I kissed you when we were kids," Sam reminded him.

"We were kids," Jake sighed. "Kissing girls was icky."

Sam snorted. Jake chuckled.

"Kissing girls isn't icky anymore," Jake went on.

"_Girls_?" Sam questioned.

"Okay, let me rephrase," Jake quickly said. "Kissing _you_ isn't icky anymore."

"Kissing me was icky?" Sam yelped.

"Brat," Jake groaned.

"Jake," Sam imitated his voice in a high falsetto. She heard him chuckle under his breath.

"You _are_ a brat," Jake responded.

"Yeah, but now I'm your brat, right?" Sam asked.

"You better believe it," Jake told her.

"Good," Sam said. "I don't want to be anyone else's brat."

"Good," Jake replied. "Then we don't have a problem."

"Good," Sam said again.

Jake chuckled. "Good."

Sam giggled. "Boy, am I glad everything's good."

"So," Jake dragged out the word. "Witch behaved herself?"

"Yes, though she tried to take skin from Quinn," Sam told him.

"Good horse," Jake teased, causing Sam to burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ryan's taking you tonight?" Sam asked Jen about the dance.

"Yes," Jen nodded. "Our first time out in public."

"You went to the movies," Sam reminded her.

"Yeah, but that wasn't a school function where people will know me," Jen said.

"People know us here?" Sam laughed. Jen laughed with her.

"True," Jen said. "Maybe next year when we're seniors, we won't be treated like lower life forms."

"Daisy will be gone," Sam grinned.

"If she graduates," Jen grinned back.

"Gosh, how miserable would it be if she flunks," Sam grumbled.

"Maybe I should offer to tutor her," Jen teased.

Sam barked out a laugh and the two friends laughed together.

"Can you tutor Rachel too while you're at it?" Sam wondered.

"No!" Jen yelped. "Now you're asking too much."

Sam giggled. "You're dating her brother."

"Her brother who is nothing like her," Jen pointed out.

"I hope not for your sake," Sam told her.

"He's not, Sam," Jen insisted. "He's a good guy. Give him a chance."

_Jake dislikes him. Jake's my guy and I trust his judgment of people. The book is still out on Ryan Slocum. He is a Slocum after all._

Sam shrugged.

"He is, Sam," Jen told her.

"Okay," Sam responded. "He just makes me nervous because of his father."

"I know," Jen said. "Linc hasn't tried anything with the Phantom lately."

"And that makes me nervous," Sam replied. "It makes me wonder what he's plotting."

"Well Ryan isn't plotting anything," Jen maintained.

"I hope he has a sense of humor," Sam grinned.

"Why?"

"Bryan and Quinn are taking me," Sam told her.

"I still can't believe you're going with both of them," Jen shook her head.

"Who else would I go with?" Sam wondered.

"Jake?"

"Jake's not here," Sam reminded her. "So who better than his brothers."

"Brothers," Jen emphasized the plural.

"Won't I be the envy of every girl at the dance," Sam laughed.

"Well not all," Jen laughed. "I'll be happy with my date."

"Does Ryan dance?" Sam asked.

"I think so," Jen sat up in surprise. "You know, I never asked him."

"I'll be the envy of every girl at the dance," Sam laughed again.

"Yeah, okay," Jen conceded. "You might be. I may have to borrow one if Ryan doesn't dance."

"Nuh uh," Sam shook her head. "You might have to _rent_ one if Ryan doesn't dance."

"You're pimping out Jake's brothers?" Jen choked on her laughter.

"Just think of all the money I could make," Sam laughed with her.

"And they'd just hate it too," Jen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, poor Ely boys having to be pimped out," Sam had to cover her mouth she was laughing so hard. She wiped her eyes with the other hand.

"Oh my gosh, what a way to put yourself through college," Jen giggled, taking off her glasses so she could wipe her eyes on her sleeve.

"Maybe I should go to a business school," Sam suggested.

"Maybe Maxine should have had more than six sons," Jen said. "Oh wait, Jake doesn't count since he's not as hot as the others."

"Jen," Sam warned her. "You're talking about the guy I…" She broke off.

"You what?"

"I care about him a lot," Sam finished.

Jen tilted her head at her friend. "Is that what you were thinking?"

Sam looked away. "I love him Jen. I've always loved him," Sam looked back. "Do I love him as a woman loves a man? I think so even though we're still so new in our relationship."

"I'm not saying anything," Jen assured her. "Only you know if you love him or not."

"Our relationship isn't all that different than it's always been," Sam shrugged.

"How so?" Jen asked.

"We still tease each other, we still tell each other almost everything," Sam explained. "Now though there is just a bit more between us. We kiss."

"You've kissed him before," Jen reminded her.

"Yeah, but that was nothing like how we kissed this time," Sam felt warm again.

Jen grinned knowingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Sam, your uh, dates are here," Brynna shouted up the stairs.

Sam snorted. She bet she was the only girl going to the dance tonight that had two dates. Two hot dates!

"Coming," Sam yelled down. She took a final look in the mirror, was satisfied and went down the stairs.

"Hot, Sammy," Bryan smiled at her. Sam blushed.

"Ready to have some fun?" Quinn asked.

"Always," Sam responded.

"Good, because we're gonna have some," Quinn predicted.

"Behave yourself," Sam warned him.

"I'm wounded," Quinn put his hand over his heart.

"Yeah right," Sam laughed and punched his arm.

Brynna snorted. "You three have fun." She left the kitchen.

"Always," Bryan, Sam and Quinn said together. The three of them laughed.

Sam grabbed her coat and put it on.

"What a shame to cover yourself up, Sammy," Bryan teased.

"I'll be cold if I don't wear a coat," Sam pointed out.

"Cold is good," Quinn teased and Bryan snorted.

"It's good that I'm cold?" Sam tilted her head at him.

"Good for us," Bryan responded. "Maybe not so much for you."

Sam's look told them she had no idea why they'd say that.

"Until Jakey found out," Quinn laughed.

"I'm lost," Sam murmured.

"It's okay, Sammy," Bryan put his hand on her back and guided her out of the house.

Bryan and Quinn chuckled and Sam just knew they were making fun of her somehow. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Quinn had driven his Tahoe, so he got into the driver's seat while Sam slid into the passenger side with Bryan in the back.

"Jen's going with Slocum?" Bryan asked as Quinn pulled out.

"Yes," Sam frowned.

"Why are you frowning, Sammy?" Quinn wondered.

"I just don't trust him," Sam murmured

"Why?" Bryan inquired.

"Because his last name is Slocum," Sam said. Then she looked at both guys. "You can't say anything to Jen. She doesn't understand."

"We won't," Quinn promised.

"I know Jake doesn't trust him either," Bryan told her.

"No and I usually trust Jake's impression of people," Sam nodded.

"He's usually pretty accurate," Quinn agreed.

"Of course, you two realize what he says about you though, right?" Sam teased.

The other two laughed.

"He thinks we're perfect and you should dump his butt and take up with me?" Quinn wondered.

"Yeah, that's it," Sam snorted.

"I knew it had to be something like that," Bryan laughed. "I mean, what else could it be?"

"Of course," Sam laughed with him.

When they arrived at the school, Sam linked arms with both twins. Together they went into the gymnasium. Sam didn't see Jen or Ryan there yet, but did spot Daisy across the gym. The blond was watching the three of them closely.

"Looks like we've been spotted," Bryan murmured. He helped Sam take off her coat and Sam grinned up at him as he tossed it on a chair. "Let's dance, Sammy."

Bryan held out his hand and Sam grasped it and followed him onto the floor. The two of them were moving to the heavy bass beat before they had reached the other dancers.

Sam danced up to Bryan, her hips twisting as she approached him. Bryan's hands gripped her waist as he danced in front of her. They dipped and swayed together, laughing into each others' faces.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When the song changed to one they had danced to previously, Quinn joined them. Sam laughed at the Ely sandwich she was in. The three of them moved perfectly together.

Bryan turned his back to Sam, who grasped his waist. She felt Quinn put his hands on her hips. The three of them twirled their hips to the beat. Then Quinn turned and Sam and Bryan turned with him. The twins heard Sam laugh as she put her hands on Quinn's waist as Bryan put his hands on Sam's.

Sam didn't realize that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch them. She was just paying attention to the twins.

When the part of the song came on where it was rapped, they let go of each other and started moving separately, but they were still moving together. All three of them had seen the video and knew the moves and did them now.

Sam pretended like she was going to pull up her top and the twins laughed as they danced around her. Then they stopped in a line and did a few dance moves together.

Sam shook her butt when the song mentioned it and Quinn put out his hands to grasp it. Sam swatted him while never missing a beat and the three of them laughed at each other.

Bryan turned his back again and Sam put her hands on his waist. She felt Quinn's hands on her hips as she swirled them. She let go of Bryan to scoot down his body, squatting before dancing back up his body again. Then she turned and did the same to Quinn. When she squatted in front of Quinn, he put his hand on top of her head for an instant and she heard Bryan bark out a laugh behind her. Quinn was grinning when Sam stood up again and she didn't get it.

When the song ended, Sam was surprised to hear the clapping from the others at the dance. Quinn and Bryan ate it up. Sam spied Jen and Ryan on the sidelines and headed over that way.

"Hey you guys were having fun, huh?" Jen raised her eyebrows behind her glasses.

"Yep we sure were," Sam nodded.

A slower song came on and Bryan took Sam's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Quinn looked stunned that his twin got to Sam before he did. Bryan and Sam laughed at him as they left him.

As Bryan and Sam swayed to the music, they saw Daisy dash over to where Quinn was. Quinn was shaking his head to something Daisy was saying.

Sam could feel Bryan's laughter as she leaned against his chest.

"Quinn's gonna kill us," Bryan told her.

"Oh I'm sure Quinn can take care of himself," Sam laughed.

Sure enough, Daisy blanched at something Quinn said to her and headed back to her group of friends. Bryan met Quinn's gaze above Sam's head and Quinn rolled his eyes. Bryan snorted.

"What?" Sam looked up at Bryan, then back at Quinn.

"Apparently Daisy didn't like whatever it was Quinn said to her," Bryan grinned.

"Oh gee, too bad," Sam grumbled, much to Bryan's amusement.

"Are you still mad at her from the third grade, Sammy?" Bryan asked.

"No, that was just the beginning," Sam told him. "It's been almost constant since then."

"She's jealous of you," Bryan shrugged, taking her hand and twirling her in front of him.

Sam was laughing and then squealed when he dipped her.

"Why would she be jealous of me?" Sam wondered when he brought her up against his chest again. "She's in the popular group and a cheerleader."

"Yeah, but you're one of us," Bryan pointed out. "She'll never be and that bugs the hell out of her."

Sam looked up at Bryan in surprise. Bryan merely shrugged again.

The song changed and Quinn came up to claim Sam.

"Sorry, little brother," Quinn said as he took Sam.

"Little brother?" Bryan arched an eyebrow. "I'm older than you are."

"Five minutes," Quinn scoffed.

"Still older," Bryan told him before heading to the side.

"He'll never let me hear the end of it," Quinn grumbled as he and Sam started dancing.

Sam snorted.

The two of them moved together, the beat sensuous as they twirled their hips.

She saw that Jen was out dancing with Ryan. While Ryan was an okay dancer, he couldn't compare to the twins.

"He sucks," Quinn told her.

Sam burst out laughing. Quinn laughed with her.

"Jen should have come with one of us," he continued.

"She likes him," Sam shrugged.

"Can't account for taste sometimes," Quinn shrugged. "Look at you."

"What about me?" Sam asked, a warning look in her eye.

Quinn ignored the look. "As I told you before, you could be with me except you pick the baby of the family."

"I like the baby of the family," Sam told him.

"Can't account for taste sometimes," Quinn repeated and laughed when Sam smacked his arm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The week after the dance dragged for Sam. Jake had told her he was going to try and get home the following weekend, since it was his birthday.

She went over to ride Witch one day after school and saw Bryan, Nate and Quinn saddling up their horses.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as she got out of Dad's truck.

"Deer took down some fencing," Nate told her, tightening the cinch on his Appaloosa Bramble.

"You coming with us?" Bryan asked as he bridled Rocky his big Paint.

"Sure, let me get Witch ready," Sam nodded and went to the pasture to call to the big black mare.

"I still can't believe that mare lets her ride her," Quinn said as he swung up on his gelding Chip. "She'd kill any of us that tried."

"Then aren't you glad that Jake asked me to do it?" Sam sassed him as she tied the mare to the rail before going into the barn to get her tack.

"I can't believe sometimes that Witch is related to Chip," Quinn shook his head, patting the neck of his gelding.

"Girls just have a bit more personality sometimes," Sam said, coming out carrying Jake's heavy saddle.

"Here, let me," Nate took the tack from her and put it on Witch's back while Sam bridled the mare.

"Thanks," Sam smiled at him when he was done. Jake's saddle was a lot heavier than hers and it took all her strength to carry it. It was too big for her too and she always slid around in it once she was mounted.

Nate noticed as Sam tried to get settled into the saddle.

"Maybe you need to gain a bit of weight," he teased.

Sam rolled her eyes as she gathered the reins.

Bryan mounted Rocky and Nate swung up on Bramble. The four of them rode their mounts out of the Three Ponies yard, across the road and onto the range.

"Your hay looks just about ready," Sam commented as they rode.

"Which is why we have deer in it," Nate grinned at her.

"Oh shuddup," Sam grumbled, earning more grins.

"Our hay doesn't look like that," Sam continued. "Ours kinda looks like straw right now."

"What kind did your dad plant?" Bryan wondered. "Ours is timothy. We cut it later than most other hay."

"I have no idea what ours is," Sam admitted. "I guess I should ask, huh?"

"Only if you want to become obnoxious about agriculture like Jakey is," Quinn teased.

Sam shot him a look.

"Jake is the one who suggested we switch to timothy," Quinn explained to her.

"Sounds to me like he's just smart," Sam grinned at him.

"You would say that," Quinn laughed.

"Of course I would," Sam said.

The two grinned at each other.

"I told him how much fun we had at the dance," Quinn went on.

Sam groaned, causing Quinn and Bryan to chuckle.

"What did I miss?" Nate asked.

"Only Sam dancing like she had a pole again," Quinn teased.

"I. Did. Not!" Sam exclaimed.

"Only once," Bryan laughed.

"Not even once," Sam insisted. "It was Quinn who, uh, got, um…"

"Yes, Sammy?" Quinn teased. "What exactly did I do?"

"You know what you did," Sam frowned.

"Now I have to know what I missed," Nate laughed.

"I'll tell you later," Bryan promised under his breath. "Jake's gonna kick Quinn's butt if he finds out."

"That bad, huh?" Nate said.

"Well I don't know," Bryan chuckled. "We kinda enjoyed it."

"Oh Lord," Nate groaned knowing it could be anything with the twins.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sam was the first to see the navy Avalanche parked in front of the barn when they came back. She squealed, causing Witch to shy, then half-rear under her.

"Careful, Sammy," Nate cautioned her.

"Did you know he was coming home today?" Sam asked Jake's brothers, fighting to get the mare under control.

"No," Bryan shook his head.

They heard the front door open and Jake strode across the yard towards them. He only had eyes for Sam. His brothers noticed and rolled their eyes at each other.

Sam dismounted, glancing shyly at Jake as he came closer. She kept a death grip on Witch's reins. The black mare tugged on her reins to get to her master. Jake ran a hand down her neck and gave her an absent pat, his eyes still on Sam as he did so.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi," Sam almost whispered, not sure how she was supposed to react. She knew how she wanted to react, but didn't know about Jake.

"Witch looks good," Jake mentioned, causing more eye rolling from his brothers.

"If we turn our backs, will you just kiss her and get it over with?" Bryan asked.

Jake colored, toeing his boot in the dirt. Sam felt her cheeks grow warm from her own blush.

Nate, Bryan and Quinn did just that and Sam stepped closer to Jake. Her mouth met his briefly and the two smiled at each other.

"There now isn't that better?" Quinn teased. Nate snorted when Jake colored again.

"Honestly Jakey," Nate laughed, shaking his head at his youngest brother.

Sam turned back to Witch.

"I'll get her saddle," Jake offered.

"Thanks," Sam smiled at him. Together they stripped his mare of her tack and Jake started into the barn while Sam turned the black horse loose into the pasture. She then followed Jake into the barn. Nate, Bryan and Quinn exchanged knowing looks and grins.

Sam felt the arm around her as he pulled her to him, his lips finding hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes to reach him. Jake lifted her up until her feet were dangling off the ground as they kissed.

"I missed you," Jake murmured against her mouth.

"I missed you too," Sam nibbled his bottom lip.

They heard one of Jake's brothers clear his throat before they came into the barn. Sam and Jake broke apart, much to the amusement of Nate, Bryan and Quinn.

"Gosh Jakey, just kiss her," Bryan sounded disgusted. Nate and Quinn snorted.

"I did," Jake told him, putting his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Well okay then," Bryan grinned.

Together the five of them started towards the house. Jake's hand grasped Sam's as they walked. Sam smiled at him as she squeezed his hand.

"Hi Samantha," Maxine greeted her.

"Hi Mrs. Ely," Sam noticed Jake's mom looked down at their joined hands and smiled.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Maxine asked.

"Nah, we're going into town," Jake answered, surprising no one.

"If we are, then I should get home and change," Sam looked down at what she was wearing."

"Wear that sweater you wore to the dance, Sammy," Quinn told her.

"Why?" Sam asked, suspiciously.

"I bet Jake will like it," Quinn shrugged and Sam blushed.

"You boys quit teasing her," Maxine said.

"She's used to it, Mom," Bryan went to the refrigerator and got himself a soda.

Maxine rolled her eyes. Sam grinned as her sons snorted.

"I better get home," Sam told Jake who nodded.

"I'll walk you out," Jake held the door open for her.

"Bye," Sam waved at the other Elys before heading out the door, smiling up at Jake.

"He's gonna kiss her," Quinn predicted, going to look out the window.

"Quinn Anthony Ely, you peeping Tom!" Maxine pulled him away from the window. "Give them some privacy."

Bryan and Nate burst out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam slipped her hand into Jake's as they headed for her dad's truck.

"I didn't expect you home today," Sam murmured.

"I couldn't wait to see you any longer," Jake said, looking back at her with a smile as they walked.

"I'm not complaining, mind you," Sam smiled.

"Good," Jake put his arm around her once they were behind the truck and brought her up against him.

Their mouths met hungrily and Sam whimpered his name as she felt his tongue sweep over her bottom lip. Sam was swept away by the emotions he stirred in her soul.

She had a brief thought that she was sure she loved him before she forgot everything and just let herself be caught up with what they were doing.

Jake widened his legs, bringing her between them as they tried to get closer. He was concerned that she would feel him against her and be frightened, but Sam didn't flinch away from him.

Instead, she pressed herself closer to him, their mouths melding, playing over the lips of the other.

One of Jake's hands tangled in her thick auburn hair as her fingers worked through his black hair. Jake shivered at her touch.

Sam too was caught up in their kiss to pay much attention to anything except Jake. Her instincts were telling her to get closer to him, to let him swallow her up, to wrap herself around him.

She gasped against his lips at the heat consuming her body. Jake seemed to realize what was going on and broke off the kiss. Sam whimpered, trying to continue the kiss. My gosh, she was passionate.

"Sam, no," Jake's voice was soft and caressing. "We need to stop."

"Why?" Sam pouted.

"We're not ready for any of this," Jake told her, giving her another quick kiss.

Sam sighed. "Okay, you're right." She leaned in to kiss him once more.

"What time are you coming to get me?" she asked him.

"Will an hour give you enough time?" Jake wondered.

"No," Sam shook her head.

"No?" Jake was surprised.

"Make it ninety minutes," Sam said. "I need to soak in the tub."

"Okay, ninety minutes it is," Jake gave a longsuffering sigh and she laughed at him.

"I haven't seen you in months but waiting a little longer is so tough," Sam shook her head. "You faker."

"I'm not faking," Jake's lips met hers. "Now go. I'll see you that much quicker."

"My gosh, you are sweet," Sam leaned into him one more time to kiss him before she got into the truck.

She blew him a kiss before starting the truck and pulling out towards River Bend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hi Jake," Wyatt greeted the younger man when he came to pick up Sam. "How are you doing at college?"

"Fine, sir," Jake answered.

"Are you and Sam going somewhere?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm taking her out to dinner if that's okay," Jake rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't sure if Sam's family knew they had recently gotten together or not.

"Really," Wyatt looked at Jake as if he was seeing him for the first time.

Jake was sure he saw the amusement in Wyatt's eyes. He was also sure he saw Wyatt's lips twitch ever so slightly.

"You two enjoy yourselves," Wyatt managed. "Samantha, Jake's here." He went into the living room.

Jake heard Sam's feet coming down the stairs and smiled at her when she appeared in front of him. My goodness, that sweater hugged her curves perfectly. His mouth ran dry upon seeing her. He noticed the turtle necklace nestled at the hollow of her neck.

"Hi," Sam glanced over her shoulder before moving in to give him a kiss.

"Hi," Jake's lips felt so soft under hers.

"I missed you," Sam murmured, giving him another quick kiss before stepping back.

"You just saw me an hour and a half ago," Jake reminded her.

"Yeah, so?"

Jake chuckled.

"You look nice," Jake told her.

"Thanks," Sam blushed. "This is the sweater Quinn was talking about."

"I like it," Jake merely said. Sam blushed again and Jake grinned. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. He helped her put on her jacket.

"I'm leaving," Sam shouted back towards the main part of the house.

"Have fun," they heard Brynna call.

"Be home by eleven," Dad said.

Sam looked at Jake.

"It won't be a problem," Jake told her, holding the door open for her.

Sam nodded and went outside, Jake shutting the door behind them. He took her hand and together they walked towards his truck.

"I like your truck," Sam told him again.

"It's a nice truck," Jake agreed, opening the door for her before going around to the driver's side. "Even though I wish it had a bench seat so you could sit next to me," he finished as he slid behind the wheel.

Sam smiled softly at him. "That would be nice. That's one thing about Dad's truck."

"They don't make them like that anymore," Jake said, starting his truck.

"Even the SUVs don't have benched seats," Sam said.

"Guess maybe the people designing them don't understand some of us want our girls to sit next to us while we drive," Jake gave her a smile before backing up and pulling out.

Sam smiled back at him, feeling suddenly shy with him. This was their first real date and she was nervous. Jake could feel it and glanced at her several times as he drove.

"Tell me," he said.

"It's nothing," Sam shook her head, looking out at the scenery.

"Something is bothering you," Jake insisted.

Sam sighed but didn't say anything for a few minutes. It wasn't until they passed through Alkali that she spoke again.

"This is our first date," Sam almost whispered.

"I guess," Jake shrugged. "We've been going places our whole lives, Brat."

"Not like this though," Sam turned to look at him.

"No," Jake conceded. "It's still us, no matter that I like kissing you now."

Sam snorted as she smiled. Jake glanced over at her and saw her smile.

"I missed you," Sam told him again.

"I missed you too," Jake responded. "I hate being five hours from you."

Sam felt the tears prick her eyes at his sweetness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jake pulled into a restaurant and parked his truck. Sam turned to open the door, but felt his hand on her arm. She turned towards him and he leaned towards her. Sam leaned over, her lips finding his. She sighed as his mouth moved over hers before his tongue asked entrance to her sweetness. Their tongues tangled, Jake's hand twisting in her thick auburn hair.

They broke apart, both gasping for air as they nuzzled, their lips meeting again and again before nuzzling against each others' mouths once more.

"You are the sweetest kisser," Jake murmured against her lips.

Sam smiled and felt Jake's smile.

"I love kissing you," Sam told him, pressing her lips to his again.

He almost said it then. He opened his mouth to tell her then shut it quickly.

"What?" Sam pulled away to look at him.

"Nothin'," Jake shook his head. "Ready?"

Sam nodded, not sure what was going on with him but feeling that something was. She got out of the truck and waited for him near the front of his truck. She slipped her hand into his when he reached her, but tugged him back when he would have walked towards the restaurant.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine," he smiled down at her and her heart flipped in her chest. My goodness he was incredibly handsome. She couldn't help standing on her tiptoes to give his mouth a kiss. She smiled when he kissed her back.

"If you're sure," Sam said.

"I am," Jake assured her.

Together they went into the restaurant. They waited for the hostess to come up and greet them. Sam felt Jake's arm come around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

Jake could smell the lavender scent of her and inhaled deeply. He loved her so much and wanted nothing more than to hear her tell him that she loved him also. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way which is why he didn't tell her yet.

The hostess came, smiling at the two of them. She took them to a table and handed them their menus. Sam smiled her thanks and the hostess left them.

They opened their menus and Sam glanced over at Jake instead of looking at what to order. He had a lock of black hair falling over his forehead and she wanted nothing more than to brush it back. She loved the silkiness of his dark hair against her fingers. She didn't realize she sighed until Jake looked up. Sam blushed and quickly looked down at the menu.

Jake watched her as she tried to appear nonchalant about being caught watching him. The blush stained her cheeks, making her even more beautiful to him if that was possible.

"What are you going to have?" Jake changed the subject, trying to ease whatever was bothering her.

"I think the shrimp," Sam took a deep breath and let it out. "What about you?"

"The salmon," Jake responded.

"You eat salmon?" Sam was surprised.

"Sometimes," Jake shrugged.

"I'm learning more about you than I knew," Sam smiled at him.

Jake smiled softly back at her, then looked away when the waitress arrived.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Do you want to go see a movie?" Jake asked after dinner.

"Is that what you want?" Sam asked him.

"Not really," Jake was honest. They went out to his truck and he opened the passenger door for her and helped her in before going around to the driver's side and sliding in behind the wheel.

"What do you want to do?" Sam wondered.

"I just want to sit and hold you for awhile," Jake confessed.

"Here?" Sam yelped. Jake had surprised her.

"No," Jake shook his head. "I can drive someplace."

Sam exhaled. "Okay."

Jake gave a nod and started the truck and pulled out of the restaurant parking lot. He turned towards home and drove for awhile before pulling off the pavement onto a secondary road. Only it wasn't much of a road as much as a two-track.

Sam held on as he drove slowly down the pathway. Jake tried to avoid the potholes and rough spots and Sam was thankful he had a truck with four wheel drive. When he finally pulled over Sam had no idea where they were.

"Did you kidnap me?" Sam teased.

"No, but I will if you want me to," Jake teased back, surprising Sam. She laughed. "Do you think Wyatt will know to look in my dorm room if I took you back with me?"

"Yeah, I think that would be one of the first places he looked," Sam told him. "You can't hold me here."

"Yes I can," Jake opened his door and got out. Sam watched as he opened the backdoor and got in.

"Oh good thinking, Ely," Sam opened the passenger door and tried to scramble out of her seat. She had forgotten the seatbelt and couldn't get out. With a laugh, Jake leaned over the console and pushed the button releasing her. "Duh!" Sam laughed, getting out of the truck and opening the backdoor. She crawled over the seat to reach Jake.

He helped her sit across his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Good thinking, Ely," Sam sighed as she nuzzled into his neck.

Jake chuckled. His hand touched her chin and she lifted her head to him. Their lips met briefly before latching onto each other and deepening almost immediately.

Jake's hand tangled in her hair as he kept her face to his. Not that Sam would have moved away from him at this point. She loved kissing him.

She felt the heat flare up in her body as she responded. Sam was swept away by it all and this time Jake didn't pull away.

"So sweet," Jake murmured against her lips.

Sam whimpered his name.

His tongue touched her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him, allowing him to taste the sweetness of her mouth. Her tongue came out to touch, then tangle with his as she turned further into him.

Jake's large hand stroked her back, then her hip. He caressed the roundness of her butt. Sam couldn't get close enough to him. His hand went back up her back to stroke down her body again.

Sam was on fire for him. She couldn't stop kissing him.

Jake pulled back his head, his breath rasping as he gulped in great breaths of air.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"My gosh, I love you," he almost panted. Then he froze. It took Sam a minute for what he said to register.

"You love me?" Sam squeaked.

"A lot," Jake confessed.

"You love me?" she squeaked again. "You love me?"

"I think I already said that," Jake chuckled.

"Jake, you love me?" Sam burst into tears, nuzzling into his neck.

"I love you, Brat," Jake felt stronger saying it this time. "Shhh." He tried to comfort her, not sure why she was crying. He rubbed her back.

"I love you," Sam cried against his skin, causing him to break out into goosebumps. Jake tightened his arms on her, resting his chin on the top of her head. His heart sang. She loved him!

"I think I've loved you since your accident," Jake murmured. "When you were taken from me, I…it was awful." His voice trailed off.

"I didn't want to go," Sam sniffled.

"I know," Jake told her. "We were just kids and nobody would listen to us."

Sam nodded.

"Then when I saw you climbing the rocks after the avalanche," Jake's voice shook with emotion. "When I held you afterwards I knew there was no doubt that I loved you."

"You've loved me since then?" Sam was surprised. She pulled back to look at him even though it was too dark to see his face. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't," Jake sighed and she understood. Jake was shy sometimes, even with her. He had waited to let her know how he felt about her until the last possible moment, hoping she would initiate it. When she hadn't, he had taken matters into his own hands by kissing her by the side of the road on his way to college.

"It's okay," Sam assured him. "You told me now."

"I adore you, Brat," Jake told her. He felt her smile against his neck and he raised his shoulder as he shivered. She chuckled softly against him, knowing that she had affected him. He smiled okay with the fact that he had let her know.

"I love you, Jake," Sam whispered against his skin, feeling the goosebumps when she did. She inhaled his scent, content to be next to him like this.

"I bought this truck because I realized how much I did love you after the avalanche," Jake confessed, knowing he was opening himself up to her. "This truck reminded me of that every time I looked at it. It reminded me of you."

"Oh my gosh," Sam started weeping again and he felt her tears against his skin. He tightened his arms on her. Jake knew she was crying because she was happy he had told her and so he didn't try and comfort her. He just held her.

"I had no idea," Sam finally said when she had stopped crying. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I thought of the avalanche every time I saw your new truck too, but for different reasons."

"Now you know," Jake shrugged.

"Yes and I love you even more for it, if that's possible," Sam told him. She kissed his jaw and smiled when he shivered.

She grew bold and trailed her tongue down his jawline and then down his neck. Jake raised a shoulder and shivered. Sam gave a low chuckle and Jake felt the jolt in his groin. My gosh, she was turning into a woman right in his arms.

He turned his head slightly so their lips met and the kiss quickly heated up. Their tongues danced together and Sam pressed herself closer to him almost immediately.

Jake's hand slide down her back to caress her hip to caress her butt. Sam was almost panting against his mouth as she kissed him.

Sam moaned out Jake's name and Jake knew they had both reached their breaking points.

When Jake pulled his head back, his rasping breath loud in the truck, Sam groaned his name as she panted.

"We need to stop," Jake's voice was rough.

"I…I, oh Jake," Sam groaned against his neck, nuzzling into him again.

"Shhh, I know," Jake could only tell her. As far as he was concerned, she was his even though he hadn't made her so yet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sam thought she would remember that night for the rest of her life. Jake loved her! She knew how much she cared for him and she was thrilled that he felt the same way about her.

It was difficult for her to say goodbye to him when it was time for him to go back to college. She tried not to embarrass him in front of everyone but ended up clinging to him in the middle of the Three Ponies ranch yard.

They ignored the grins from his family as Sam nuzzled into him. Jake didn't care about his shyness at this point, his girl was tucked into his neck, her arms around him.

He saw the shocked look on Mom's face, but Jake ignored it to hold Sam close to him.

Maxine herded her family into the house to give the young couple some privacy. Jake appreciated his mother and would tell her so later. In the meantime, he hugged Sam to his chest, murmuring his love to her.

"It won't be long," Jake promised.

"Christmas," Sam sighed into his chest.

"I'll be home for Thanksgiving," Jake told her.

"You will?" Sam pulled away from him to look up at him.

"I wasn't going to, but I need to now," Jake smiled down at her.

"There are some benefits to this girlfriend thing," Sam grinned at him.

Jake laughed and put his arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple.

"I do need to go," Jake told her with a sigh.

"Can't you do correspondence classes locally?" Sam asked, sighing deeply.

"I wish I could," Jake took her hand and started towards his truck.

"I wish you could too," Sam stood by as he tossed his bag in the backseat. "I don't mind that you bought an Avalanche anymore."

"No?" Jake smiled at her.

"Not since you told me why you bought it," Sam smiled back at him.

"I do love you a lot," Jake told her, putting his arms around her and giving her a quick kiss.

"Maybe you should go on ahead and I'll meet you a mile down the road?" Sam wondered. "I kinda liked that."

Jake chuckled. "Is there a reason to do that again?"

"Jake, if it means I get to kiss you then I'm all for it," Sam leaned into him and they kissed.

He glanced back at the house and saw his truck hid them from view. Jake grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. Their lips met immediately. Sam's arms wrapped around his neck as Jake widened his legs and brought her between them as he leaned against the truck.

Sam whimpered as she kissed him, trying to get as close to him as she could. Her fingers moved through his thick black hair as her lips clung to his. Their tongues tangled and danced as they tasted the sweetness of the mouth of the other.

He'd known she was passionate about most things in her life. She always had been. He knew she'd be passionate with her emotions too. She might not understand what was happening between them yet, but when the time came it would rock both of them. That he was sure of.

"I need to go," Jake pulled his head back regretfully.

"No," Sam whined, her lips finding his again. Jake smiled softly. It did his ego and pride wonders to know that she was reluctant to let him go.

"I'll call you later," Jake promised.

"I better charge up my phone then," Sam sighed.

He kissed her briefly before opening his truck and getting in.

"Bye Brat," he murmured. Their eyes met and held.

"Bye Jake," Sam returned. "I love you."

Jake's expression softened and Sam fell even more in love with him. They smiled at each other and then he was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Are you doing anything on Nevada Day?" Jen asked Sam a few weeks later.

"No," Sam shook her head. They were on their way to one of their classes. "I wish Jake could come home, but he says he can't."

"Ryan and I are going to Winnemucca for the day," Jen smiled.

"To do what?" Sam asked.

"Look around, go to the movies," Jen shrugged.

"I'm sure Dad will have extra chores for me," Sam moaned. Jen laughed.

"Hi girls," Mrs. Ely greeted them as they came into her classroom.

"Hi Mrs. Ely," both girls smiled at their teacher. She and Sam exchanged a extra smile.

"Samantha, did Quinn call you yet?" Mrs. Ely asked.

"No," Sam shook her head.

Mrs. Ely frowned. "I'll have one of my sons call you later today."

"Is something wrong?" Sam wondered.

"No, of course not," Mrs. Ely assured her. "They're going to Reno the weekend of Nevada Day and they were supposed to ask if you wanted to go with them. Adam just installed a rock climbing wall in his store and that weekend will be the grand opening."

"Wow, that's cool," Jen said.

"Too bad you're going to Winnemucca," Sam responded. Jen nodded. Sam turned back to Jake's mom.

"I'll ask my dad," Sam told her.

"They're leaving Friday night and will be back sometime on Monday," Mrs. Ely said.

"Oh I hope he lets me go," Sam sighed.

"If Wyatt or Grace have any questions, you have them call me," Mrs. Ely told her. "Adam will give you your own room so you will have a bit of privacy."

_Plus Jake won't be there._ It was left unspoken but still Sam knew it would have been an issue with her family. Not that they'd done anything except kiss at this point. Not that Sam was ready to do anything but kiss at this point.

She could feel the blush in her cheeks as she thought of her dreams of Jake.

Sam saw Jen tilt her head at her as she studied her. Sam looked away quickly, not wanting Jen to figure out what Sam was thinking about.

Rachel came in with Daisy and Sam and Jen made a face at each other, then laughed.

"Sleep in a barn again, cowgirl?" Rachel sneered.

"Not lately," Sam shrugged. "You might try it sometime Rachel. It might thaw the ice in your veins."

Rachel looked down her nose at Sam and Sam smiled sweetly up at the other girl.

"Did she tell you that you could speak to her?" Daisy asked.

"Then she shouldn't have asked me a question," Sam told the blond. Then she turned to Jen.

"I'm so looking forward to spending the weekend with Quinn and Bryan in Reno," Sam said loud enough so Daisy would hear.

Sure enough, Daisy scowled. Sam smirked.

"Sounds like you and all the Ely boys will have fun," Jen waggled her eyebrows behind her glasses.

"Where are you going with Quinn?" Daisy demanded.

"Did I tell you that you could speak to me?" Sam asked her, laughter just below the surface. She heard Jen snort.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Jakey's so jealous," Quinn turned to look over at Sam. They were on their way to Reno for the weekend. Bryan was driving his Yukon. Nate was in the front seat beside him and Quinn was in the backseat with Sam. Quinn had his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him resting.

"I wish he could have come," Sam murmured.

"He wishes too," Nate said.

"Somehow I doubt he wishes he could come because of Adam's store," Bryan joked, causing all three of the brothers to laugh.

"Well, I care about Adam's store, but I'd like to see Jake too," Sam retorted.

"I don't think he cares a bit about Adam's store," Quinn laughed. "It's all you, Sammy."

Sam couldn't help the smile. She knew it was true. She and Jake talked or text just about every night. Sam was confident about Jake's love. She knew he was confident about hers as well.

Quinn saw the smile and smiled down softly at the girl nestled against his chest. She smiled up at him. Quinn kissed her forehead and Sam shut her eyes when he did. She loved Quinn, but she did wish that Jake was there instead.

She heard Quinn's low chuckle and Sam quickly opened her eyes to look at him. She could tell by the look on his face that he knew what she had been thinking. Sam giggled and Quinn hugged her closer.

"What are you two doing back there?" Bryan asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Sammy's fantasizing," Quinn laughed.

Sam's jaw dropped. "I am not."

"Sure you were, Sammy," Quinn teased. "You're in my arms, but fantasizing that my arms are someone else's."

"Mine?" Nate teased from the front seat.

"Dream on, big brother," Quinn laughed. "It wasn't you."

"Must be me," Bryan laughed.

"Close, but not quite," Quinn told him.

"Kit!" Nate crowed. "I knew Sammy had a crush on Kit."

"What?" Sam yelped.

"Nope, not Kit either," Quinn was laughing hysterically.

"Has to be Adam," Bryan said with a sigh. "No wonder Sammy invited herself to come with us this weekend."

"I didn't invite myself," Sam huffed. "Your mom invited me."

"After you got down on your knees, grabbed her and bawled like a baby," Quinn responded.

"I did not," Sam slugged him.

"Ow Sammy," Quinn complained. "Do you hit Jake like that?"

"When he deserves it," Sam grinned.

The three guys chuckled.

"Somehow I don't doubt that," Bryan said, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Ask him, he'll tell you himself," Sam shrugged.

Sam's phone rang and she dug it out of her pocket. Her face broke out into a smile.

"Three guesses who that is and the first two don't count," Quinn announced to his brothers. Sam swatted him, sat up and answered her phone.

"Hey," Sam's voice was soft. She heard all three guys snort.

"Hey," Nate imitated Sam's voice.

"Hi," Jake's voice rumbled in her ear. "Are they being obnoxious?"

"What do you think?" Sam laughed.

"We love you Jakey," Quinn said into the phone.

Jake groaned as Sam laughed.

"Are you glad you're at school?" Sam asked.

"Heck no," Jake was adamant. "I'd put up with them if it meant I could be with you."

Sam sighed. "I wish you were with me."

"I bet Jakey wishes he were too," Quinn burst out laughing. Nate gave Quinn a look.

"Hand Quinn the phone," Jake told her. She did.

"Hey Jakey," Quinn greeted his brother.

"You're an idiot," Jake told him.

"Now why would you say that?" Quinn asked, pretending to be hurt.

"She doesn't have any idea what you were talking about, but I do," Jake said. "Some of us build a relationship before we have sex."

"You're eighteen years old," Quinn laughed. "How long are you going to build?"

"Until we're both ready," Jake told him. "Lay off."

Quinn saw that Nate was looking at him and Bryan was watching him in the mirror.

"Okay Jakey," Quinn promised. "For now. Just get to it, huh?" He handed the phone back to Sam and put his arm around her again.

"What was that about?" Sam asked Jake.

"Nothin'," Jake assured her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sam sighed.

All three Ely brothers riding with Sam gave a loud sigh and Sam rolled her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sam looked up the wall as Adam and Nate strapped her into the harness. Bryan was already up on the climbing wall ahead of her.

Adam met Nate's eyes and the two brothers exchanged grins. They heard Quinn snort while he held Bryan's guide rope.

"Okay Sammy," Adam put his hand on her shoulder. "Now just use the hand holds and put your feet in the holes and you should be good."

Sam nodded. This was going to be a lot easier than free climbing out of the Phantom's valley, she thought. At least if she fell, the guide rope would keep her from dropping to the ground.

She grabbed the first hand hold and started her climb. Sam went up slowly, making sure to be steady before moving up further.

"Have they done it yet?" Adam quietly asked Nate.

"No," Nate shook his head.

"My gosh, what is he waiting for?" Adam wondered. "My goodness does she have a sweet body or what?"

"I saw you linger while putting on that harness, big brother," Quinn grinned.

"How could I not?" Adam laughed.

Sam had almost reached Bryan and the two of them smiled at each other. Sam laughed when Bryan leapt over to straddle her on the wall.

"Don't tangle your ropes, Bryan," Adam shouted up to him.

"I'm sure it's not his rope he's thinking of tangling," Quinn joked, earning another look from Adam and Nate.

"What about Debi?" Nate asked his younger brother.

"I'm teasing," Quinn gave them a disgusted look.

They still weren't so sure of that, but didn't say anything more. Adam was worried about the ropes.

"Bryan get away from her rope," Adam yelled up to his brother.

"He looks like he's humping her on the wall," Nate snorted. Quinn burst out laughing.

"Damn, he does doesn't he?" Adam laughed.

Bryan looked down on his brothers with a wicked grin, causing them to laugh harder.

"Jakey's gonna be sorry he missed this," Nate managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

"Jake's gonna be pissed if he learns about all this," Adam predicted.

"Who's gonna tell him?" Quinn teased. "Whoever is gonna tell Jakey his girl got humped on a wall raise your hand."

None of them raised their hand and the three guys started laughing hysterically. Sam looked down at them, wondering what was going on.

"I wonder what's so funny," Sam murmured to Bryan.

"You know those guys," Bryan responded, but he was laughing.

"You know what they're laughing at," Sam hit his arm.

Bryan pretended he was going to fall off backwards and Sam screamed, causing the three guys below them to look up in alarm.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Bryan almost fell," Sam shouted down.

"Bryan, get away from her now," Adam told him.

"You know how to ruin my fun, big brother," Bryan grouched, but swung over so he was next to Sam instead of behind her.

"Now I can keep climbing," Sam shot him a grin.

"Aww, poor Bryan," Quinn yelled at his twin. Bryan flipped him off which only made Quinn laugh. He tightened up Bryan's rope so he couldn't climb.

"Knock it off, Quinn," Bryan shouted. "Give me some slack."

"Quinn, you idiot," Adam said to him. "Quit playing around."

Quinn let up on the rope some and Bryan was able to start climbing after Sam.

"Sammy's gonna beat you," Nate yelled up.

Sam looked back at Bryan with a grin.

"Bryan's gettin' beat by a girl!" Quinn teased his twin.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have if someone hadn't played around with the rope," Bryan shouted down.

"Excuses, excuses," Quinn responded, earning a frown from his twin brother. Quinn just grinned up at him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"That was fun," Sam commented when she and Bryan had climbed down. She stood as Adam unhooked her from the ropes and then unbuckled the harness. She noticed the smirks from the four guys.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you four were being indiscriminate about something," Sam murmured.

"Who us?" Nate laughed. Sam hit him.

"I thought so," Sam put her hands on her hips. "If you weren't almost all done with that, I'd do it myself, Adam."

"Lucky for me you didn't figure it out in time," Adam grinned at her.

"You guys are pervs," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, she's known us for how long and she's just figuring it out?" Quinn teased, earning himself a swat.

"Can't fool Sammy," Bryan laughed.

"It's a good thing I love you guys," Sam huffed, stepping out of the harness.

"Don't fall, Sammy," Quinn steadied her by putting his hand on her butt.

Sam almost did fall, she started laughing so hard as she swatted his hand away.

"Poor Jakey," Bryan sighed, causing his brothers to start laughing.

"He's gonna punch out all of you," Sam warned them.

"That's what he gets for going away to college," Quinn shrugged with a grin.

Sam frowned and Quinn put his arm around her.

"I know you miss him," Quinn hugged her. "You have four substitutes to keep you company."

Sam nodded. "Not the same thing, but I do appreciate you guys."

"I'm starved," Bryan said and everyone else nodded.

"There's a great place in town," Adam suggested. "They even have drool bibs for Quinn."

Sam giggled and Adam shot her a grin. Quinn shoved his older brother who just laughed at him.

They piled into Bryan's Yukon, Sam sitting in the back between Quinn and Adam. Her phone rang again. She dug it out of her coat pocket and saw it was Jake.

"Gosh, is he checking up on you or what?" Quinn grumbled.

"No, he's prolly checking up on _you_," Sam elbowed him before answering the phone. "Quinn's a pain in the butt."

The four in the Yukon started to laugh. Jake was stunned into silence for a second, until he heard them all laughing.

"What did he do this time?" Jake wondered.

"Same stuff, different day," Sam answered, grinning up into Quinn's face.

"Gosh, I wish I was there with you," Jake groaned.

"I wish you were too," Sam murmured. "Hey!" she huffed when the four guys sighed loudly.

"You're having way too much fun without me," Jake sighed.

"No I'm not," Sam assured him. "I'm having a terrible time." She held up her fingers and crossed them so the guys could see. All four of them snorted. Sam bit back a giggle.

"I think you're fibbing to me, Brat," Jake's chuckle filled her ear.

"Nah, would I fib to you?" Sam cooed to him.

"Yeah you would," Jake gave a longsuffering sigh. "Where are you now?"

"We're on our way to get something to eat," Sam told him. She felt Adam nudge her and she looked up at him. He was wiggling his hand at her, asking for the phone.

"Hang on, Adam wants to say something," Sam said to Jake before passing her phone to Adam.

"I'm making sure she's behaving herself, little man," Adam told Jake, then laughed when Sam hit him.

"I bet," Jake responded, with a laugh. "What did you guys do today?"

"We did some climbing," Adam said. "She's really good at it."

Jake laughed harder. "Yeah, she had some practice in the past."

"Really?" Adam looked down at Samantha.

"Let's just say it almost killed me watching her do it," Jake went on.

"Yeah?" Adam was still looking at Sam.

"She did it without a rope," Jake told him.

"Holy crap!" Adam yelped.

"Yeah," Jake chuckled. "I never want to go through that again."

"I don't blame you little brother," Adam murmured. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"You do that," Jake said.

"Now though I'm getting a dirty look," Adam laughed.

"I bet you are," Jake laughed too.

"I better let her talk to you otherwise there's no telling what she'll do to me," Adam grinned at Sam as she hit him.

"I was never in danger," Sam assured Jake.

"Okay," Jake responded.

"Well until Quinn started goofing off and tangled our lines," Sam glanced over at Quinn who was shaking his head at her. Bryan, Nate and Adam snorted in amusement.

"What was he doing?" Jake asked.

"He tugged Bryan's rope and he ended up behind me," Sam said, then started smacking Quinn when his hand came over her mouth and he grabbed her phone.

"What do you mean Bryan ended up behind you?" Jake was asking.

"Nothin' Jakey," Quinn assured him, ignoring the squeals from Sam and the laughter from the three brothers in the SUV with him.

"What's going on?" Jake was definitely suspicious now.

"Nothin' Jakey," Quinn said again. "Just having some fun. I think you're breaking up. Jake, Jake are you there?"

Then he hung up the phone.

"Damn, too bad Sammy," Quinn handed her the phone.

"I've never dropped calls before," Sam looked at her phone in her hand. "Maybe I need to charge the battery."

"Yeah, that must be it," Quinn agreed, grinning at his brothers above her head.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"So you had fun in Reno?" Jen asked Sam when they were back at school.

"Oh I had a blast," Sam smiled. "The rock climbing was so much fun."

"I can't believe your family let you go to Reno with a bunch of guys," Jen shook her head as they went down the hallway together.

"They're my brothers," Sam shrugged.

"They're not though," Jen reminded her. "Plus you stayed at a guy's house without supervision." She shook her head again. "I wish my parents let me do that."

"I used to go camping with them," Sam told her. "I went for years with six guys and just me."

"I never understood that either," Jen laughed.

"They're my family," Sam shrugged again. "They've been my family since I was four."

"It doesn't hurt that they're hot," Jen raised her eyebrows behind her glasses.

"No, it doesn't," Sam laughed. "Of course, I'd love them all even if they weren't."

"Though it doesn't hurt," Jen laughed.

"That they're hot," both girls finished with a laugh.

"How's Ryan?" Sam asked as they went into their first class.

"Hi Mrs. Ely," the two friends greeted their teacher.

"Hi Jen, Hi Samantha," Mrs. Elys smiled at the two of them.

Jen and Sam found their seats before Jen answered Sam.

"Ryan's good," Jen told Sam. "They're getting a new horse in."

"Yeah?" Sam's interest perked up.

"Another Appy," Jen said.

"A stud for Hotspot?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah," Jen nodded. "Dad's not happy that Linc wants a stallion on the place. He thinks Linc is just asking for problems."

"What about Ryan though," Sam said. "He's an experienced horse person."

"Geldings or mares," Jen responded. "None of them have stallion experience."

"Oh my goodness," Sam groaned. "It's going to be a disaster. I just have a feeling."

"Then you and my dad are psychic," Jen wrinkled her nose. "He said the same thing. Called it a disaster too."

"Let's face it," Sam sneered. "Anything Slocum touches is a disaster."

"Why are you speaking about my father?" Rachel had come in. "Did I give you permission to discuss my family?"

"Oh get off it Rachel," Sam rolled her eyes.

"All right, ladies," Mrs. Ely started her class.

"Don't mess with me, cowgirl," Rachel hissed under her breath in Sam's direction.

"Just don't speak to me," Sam hissed back. "Control your crazy father and then I won't have to talk about him."

"Oh that's rich," Rachel hissed back. "You're the one stuck stupid by a kick in the head."

"Rachel!" Mrs. Ely's voice interrupted the two.

"Yes ma'am?" Rachel's accent became more pronounced.

"I want you down at the principal's office now," Mrs. Ely came towards the rich girl. "I will not have you disrupting my class."

"Me?" Rachel yelped. "She was talking as much as I was." Rachel pointed at Sam.

"I just heard your voice," Mrs. Ely informed her. "Now go."

"Oh I'll go," Rachel gathered her things. "And I'll make sure Mrs. Santos knows about Sam dating your son. You treat her differently than you do the rest of us and I will have something done about it."

Sam's jaw dropped and she glanced at Maxine. She had never seen Jake's mom as angry as she was at this moment.

"You do that," Mrs. Ely snapped. "Now go!"

Rachel gave Mrs. Ely a look and left the room. Mrs. Ely glanced quickly at Sam before going back to the front of the room. Sam couldn't interpret the glance and by the way Jen was looking at her, neither could she.

"Did you understand all that?" Jen asked Sam later at lunch.

"Not a bit," Sam shook her head. "I mean, Jake's mom is like my unofficial mother since mine died, but I don't feel she treats me any differently than anyone else."

"She does a little," Jen pointed out. "She probably can't help it."

"I don't think she does," Sam's voice hardened and Jen made a settle down motion.

"She greets you every time you come into the room," Jen said. "She doesn't do it to everyone."

"Jen, I'm dating her son," Sam reminded her. "I've known her since I was four years old."

"So she probably does treat you a bit differently," Jen shrugged. She raised her hand before Sam said anything. "I don't mean it in a bad way. I don't think it's blatant."

"I don't see it," Sam retorted.

"It's not like what Rachel insinuated," Jen told her.

"Of course, it's not," Sam insisted. "I love Jake's mom. Am I supposed to ignore the fact that I know her?"

"Of course not," Jen murmured. "I think most students wouldn't know you were so close to the family unless they were told."

"Good, I'd hate for Mrs. Ely to get into trouble because of me," Sam sighed.

"I'm sure she won't, Samantha," Jen assured her.

Sam nodded, hoping it was true. She knew Rachel enough that Sam knew the rich girl would try to try and make it difficult for her and if it meant hurting Jake's family in the process then Rachel wouldn't care.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

A couple of weeks later, Sam woke up with a scratchy throat. She rubbed her throat as she swallowed, feeling the rawness.

"Oh no," Sam moaned. Jake was due home any day.

She dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"You look awful," Gram told her.

"I feel bad too," Sam slipped into a chair.

Gram put her hand on Sam's forehead.

"You should stay home today," Gram suggested.

"I have a test before break," Sam sighed.

"Can you make it up?" Gram asked.

Sam shook her head. She didn't want to ask for special permission from Jake's mom.

"Maybe you can come home after the test," Gram said.

"That's a good idea," Sam nodded, and grimaced.

"What can I get for you, honey?"

"Something cold," Sam begged. "My throat is really sore."

"Hmm," Gram murmured, putting her hand to Sam's throat. "Your lymph nodes are swollen."

"Great," Sam croaked. "Jake is due home and I'm sick."

"Depending on what you have, you probably shouldn't see him," Gram told her.

Sam groaned. There was no way she didn't want to see Jake while he was home. Darn it all!

Gram put a bowl of vanilla ice cream in front of Sam.

"Thanks Gram," Sam murmured, dipping a spoon in the bowl.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Gram brushed Sam's hair back off her face. "Try to stay away from Cody while you're not feeling well."

"I will," Sam promised.

"I'll let Brynna know," Gram said.

Sam nodded, having another spoonful. She groaned at the cold against her throat.

Just as she was finishing, she heard the beep of Jen's horn. Sam finished up and put the bowl in the sink.

"I'm leaving Gram," she tried to yell up the stairs, but her voice cracked.

Sam needed to let Jen know she would be driving in on her own. She grabbed her backpack and her coat before going outside.

Jen waved as Sam started towards her. Jen looked surprised as Sam came to the driver's side. Jen rolled down the window.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'm sick," Sam responded.

Jen put her hand over her mouth and pulled away.

Sam laughed. "I'm going to drive myself and leave after our history test."

"Okay," Jen muttered against her hand. Her eyes were dancing behind her glasses.

"Be nice to me or I'll breathe on you," Sam teased and Jen laughed.

Jen waited while Sam got into Dad's truck and the two caravanned to Darton High.

One of the first persons they saw was Darrell as he was getting out of his car. He waved at the two girls, surprised that they had driven separately.

"You two fightin'?" Darrell wondered.

"No," Jen shook her head. "I just don't want Sam breathing on me."

"Why's that?" Darrell asked, looking at Sam. "Didn't you brush this mornin' darlin'?"

Sam swatted him and he laughed.

"I prolly brush my teeth more often than you do," Sam scoffed. She rubbed her throat and groaned.

"Sore throat?" Darrell inquired.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Isn't Jake coming home?"

Sam gave him a look and he laughed.

"Oh man!" Darrell crowed. "Poor Jake's gonna be upset his girl is sick and he can't kiss her."

"His girl's going to be upset too," Sam groaned. She held her throat and swallowed loudly. "Don't," Sam began, then swallowed again. "Don't tell him I'm sick. He might not come home."

"I won't, gorgeous," Darrell promised.

Sam nodded and went to her locker.

"How bad are you?" Jen asked.

"Bad," Sam croaked. "My throat feels like it's on fire."

"Do you have a fever?" Jen wondered, reaching out to touch Sam's forehead. "You're warm."

"Great," Sam muttered. "Gram's going to lock me up in my room and not let Jake see me."

"He probably shouldn't see you," Jen said. "You're sick and whatever you have you could give to him."

Sam groaned as she shut her locker. "I'll see you later."

"Take care of yourself, Sam," Jen told her.

"I will," Sam promised and went to her first class.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sam had been sick for two days and still feeling miserable. She hadn't gotten dressed since coming home from school sick. She stayed either in sweats or her pink pajamas that had horse silhouettes on them. Her hair was pulled back either into a ponytail, braid or pigtails. Gram was giving her one more day to start feeling better or she threatened to drag Sam kicking and screaming to the doctor. Brynna wouldn't let her anywhere near Cody either, afraid that Sam would give him whatever it was that she had.

Sam hadn't heard from Jake though she thought he had to be home by now. She was sure his mother had warned him about coming over to see her because she was sick. At least he could call her, she thought.

She was lying on the couch, debating whether to take a nap when she heard Gram talking quietly to someone. Sam then heard the deep rumble of another voice and shot up into a sit. Jake!

Her hand went immediately to her hair. Oh gosh, he was going to take one look at her, break up with her and run screaming from the house! Then she looked down at the pink pajamas with the horses on them and groaned. Even her socks had horses on them. He was going to think she was so juvenile.

She eyed the stairs, wondering if she could make it before he came any further into the house. Sam scrambled to her feet, about to find out when she heard the footsteps coming close. _Darn it_, she wanted to scream.

She tried smoothing down her rat's nest of hair and suddenly he was there. She forgot her hair, she forgot she was wearing pink horse pajamas, she forgot everything except him.

He was simply gorgeously handsome as he stood in the doorway. Her mouth ran dry at the sight of him.

Jake smiled softly at the woman he loved. He didn't notice her hair looked a mess, he didn't notice that she was wearing pink pajamas with horses on them, the only thing he noticed was that he had missed her and she was beautiful.

"Hey," he greeted her. Sam could only smile at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling?" Sam croaked and groaned.

His mouth twitched and she sighed. Gosh, she wanted to hang from those twitching full lips for the rest of her life.

"I was warned I shouldn't kiss you," Jake told her.

"Well that sucks for me doesn't it?" Sam frowned.

"Come here," Jake opened his arms to her and Sam didn't hesitate to go into them. She tucked herself into his chest and nuzzled into his neck with a sigh. She felt his lips brush the top of her head.

"You kissed me," Sam murmured.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have cooties there," Jake teased.

Sam snorted. "Have you taken a good look at my hair?"

She felt the chuckle against her and she couldn't help the giggle. She knew she looked a mess and so far he hadn't run screaming in terror.

"I love you," she whispered against him.

"I love you too," Jake told her. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Come on, let's sit down so you can rest."

They made their way to the couch. Jake sat and Sam sat next to him, scooting up as close to him as she could without sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled when she sighed in contentment.

"How bad do you feel?" Jake asked.

"Not so bad now," Sam responded.

"How bad before I came in?" Jake rephrased his question.

"My throat is the worst," Sam admitted. "Plus I'm coughing."

"I'm sorry baby," Jake murmured and Sam felt warm all over. He had never used an endearment besides Brat with her before.

"I'm surprised Gram let you in, to be honest," Sam said.

"I kinda pushed my way in," Jake admitted with a laugh. "I wasn't going to take no for an answer when I wanted to see my girl."

"Your girl's a mess," Sam grumbled.

"My girl's beautiful to me," Jake corrected. "Even in her pink jammies with horses on them." He chuckled when Sam groaned.

"I had hoped you wouldn't notice," Sam muttered.

"Brat, how could I not?" Jake laughed and Sam gave him a half-hearted swat. She looked up at him and almost sighed at how handsome he was when he laughed. She loved his laughter.

"I didn't expect company," Sam tried to explain.

"Don't," Jake tightened his arms on her. "Don't you know I don't care about anything else except seeing you? You're beautiful to me, Samantha Anne."

"Even in my pink horsey jammies," Sam laughed.

"Especially in your pink horsey jammies," Jake laughed.

"I'm glad you came by to see me," Sam sighed. "I would have hated not to see you while you were home."

"Brat, wild horses couldn't keep me away," Jake told her as they sat together on the couch.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sam was surprised that Jake stayed all day with her. He was still holding her when Dad came in from the range.

She could hear Gram and Dad murmuring out in the kitchen before she heard his bootsteps coming closer.

"Hey Jake," Dad greeted him. "She behaving herself?"

"Hey Wyatt," Jake responded. "So far, she is."

"I'm still here," Sam rolled her eyes.

"You staying for dinner?" Dad wondered.

"If that's okay," Jake nodded.

What Sam couldn't see is that Jake gave Dad a very possessive look that surprised her father. Jake told Wyatt in that simple look that he wasn't going anywhere even if he appeared rude. He was there to spend time with Sam regardless of anything else.

It was then that Wyatt realized just how serious Jake Ely was about his daughter. He envisioned Sam and Jake marrying some day in the future. Wyatt gave Jake a slight nod and told them he'd see them at dinner, that he needed to clean up.

Instead of going up to take a shower, Dad went back into the kitchen to speak with Gram.

"Do you know how serious Jake is about Sam?" Dad asked his mother.

Gram turned from the stove to look incredulous at her son.

"You're just noticing this?" Gram almost laughed. "Wyatt that boy's been serious about your daughter since he was six years old. Just how many young boys that you know want to hang around with young girls? He's been in love with her for years and they both just realized it."

Dad's jaw dropped. He really had had no idea.

"It doesn't bother you?" Dad asked.

"Who better than Jake Ely?" Gram asked a question of her own.

"I suppose you're right," Dad murmured.

"I _am_ right," Gram insisted. "Jake is the best man Samantha could ever hope to fall in love with."

Dad nodded. "I was just a bit surprised by it," he admitted.

"You're the only one," Gram told him. "Maxine and I have discussed it for years."

Dad nodded again, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well regardless, I think he's going to sprout roots on the couch at this rate."

"They're young and in love," Gram shrugged. "I know from talking to Maxine how much the two of them have missed each other. Even if they still hadn't realized their feelings for the other, they would have missed each other with Jake being gone. Remember how miserable Jake was when Sam was sent to San Francisco."

"I had forgotten about that," Dad said. "I worry to think what might have happened with Jake if I hadn't started hiring him to work with the horses."

"Maxine was extremely worried," Gram murmured. "Do you know he locked himself in his room and cried for days? Maxine was afraid he would harm himself."

"I had no idea," Dad responded.

"No, I didn't think you did," Gram told him. "I'm only telling you now so you'll understand just how much they mean to each other."

"I still need to shower up," Dad headed towards the stairs.

Gram turned back to her stove amazed at how clueless her son was sometimes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

After dinner, Jake was still there. He stayed throughout dinner and while the family watched TV afterwards. Sam slept against him off and on throughout the evening. It didn't go unnoticed by Dad, Gram or Brynna.

Even by the time the rest of the family was ready for bed, Jake stayed.

"Are you going up to bed soon, Sam?" Brynna had to ask.

"Soon," Sam promised.

"Goodnight then," Sam's family said to the two young people.

"Goodnight," Jake told them.

Sam yawned and nuzzled into him when her family had left.

"Do you want me to go so you can sleep?" Jake asked.

"No," Sam shook her head. "I don't get to see you enough, so I don't want you to go."

"I have to go eventually," Jake pointed out.

"Why?" Sam teased. "If it meant you'd stay with me forever, I'd gladly stay sick."

"You know I have to go back," Jake stroked her hair and Sam sighed.

"Yeah," she murmured, her eyes closing. "I don't have to like it though."

Jake couldn't help the smile. He hated leaving her behind, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him feel great to know she missed him like this. It made him feel ten feet tall and superhuman.

A bit later as he watched the late news on TV, he felt her shivering.

"Are you cold?" Jake asked.

"A little," Sam confessed.

"Maybe I should go," Jake said.

"No, please," Sam begged. "Just hold me and I'll warm up."

Jake pulled the quilt off the back of the couch.

"Move for a second," he instructed her and Sam moved out of his arms. Jake lay on his side and opened his arm for her. Sam slid in front of him and Jake spread the quilt over the two of them.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Perfect," Sam laid her head on his arm. She sighed as his arm came around her waist, bringing her up against his chest.

"Let me know if you get stiff and want to go to bed," Jake told her.

"Not anytime soon," Sam murmured and Jake smiled behind her.

He knew the instant she fell asleep. She lay so trustingly in his arms and Jake wasn't sure he could love her anymore than he did.

Jake hated that she wasn't feeling well, but couldn't complain about being able to spend his day with her. He was sure he'd hear about it later from his family, but he'd take any amount of teasing to be with her.

It would be hard for him to describe to anyone, but she brought him comfort as much as he comforted her. He felt complete when he was with her and he hadn't realized it until he had come here.

Jake knew these feelings he had for Sam would only get more pronounced once the two of them were intimate. He wasn't sure when that would be. He surprised himself to realize he was in no rush. It would happen, he was sure of it. He had the rest of his life to make love to her.

As he lay with her back against his chest, Jake couldn't help thinking that she felt so perfect against him. He hoped her family wouldn't come back down and demand that he leave.

Jake snorted to himself. Then he frowned imaging Wyatt's response. Jake groaned to himself. Wyatt would shoot him if he knew he was lying on the couch with his sixteen year old daughter.

He had no idea when he too fell asleep.

Wyatt and Gram had already started their day and were surprised to find Sam and Jake sleeping on the couch.

"He was here all night?" Wyatt asked his mother.

"Looks like it," Gram told him. "I doubt he left and came back over already."

"Doesn't it bother you that they're sleeping on the couch together?" Wyatt wondered.

"Not really," Gram was honest. "They're sleeping, Wyatt. Your daughter is sick, exhausted and more than likely finally slept through the night for the first time in days."

"But…," Wyatt began. "They slept together on the couch."

"They didn't do anything but sleep," Gram said. "Jake wouldn't do that with you upstairs. He respects you and _her_ too much."

"I noticed you said 'with me upstairs'," Wyatt murmured.

"They're young people with hormones," Gram reminded him. "Both were raised right, Wyatt. Trust them."

"That's my daughter in there," Wyatt pointed towards the living room. "She's sleeping on the couch with her boyfriend."

"Sleeping," Gram emphasized. "Wyatt, you can't stop them when they decide to be intimate."

Wyatt flinched visibly. Gram raised her eyebrows at her son. "You were eighteen once."

"Which is why I flinched," Wyatt responded.

Gram rolled her eyes and got busy starting the coffee and making breakfast.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Jake stirred, feeling the light against his eyelids. He felt the warmth in front of him and tightened his hold. His hand felt the skin under his fingertips. His brain registered that it felt like silk.

Sam stretched like a cat under the hand against her skin.

Jake's eyes shot open. Oh gosh, he was on Wyatt's couch fondling his teenage daughter under the quilt.

He lifted his head and looked around, thankful that no one else was around to witness what he had done. As he lay there with Sam sleeping in front of him, he admitted to himself that her body next to his had felt wonderfully perfect.

He couldn't believe he had slept on the couch with her last night. Jake wondered how much trouble he was in with Sam's family.

Jake sighed.

Sam stretched again, pushing her body against his. Jake groaned. She stilled and then turned her head to look at him.

"You were here all night?" she was obviously as surprised as he had been.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "I wonder if Wyatt's in the kitchen cleaning his shotgun."

Sam snorted. "I don't think he'd bother cleaning it if he was mad, do you?"

"He can't be pleased," Jake said.

"Nothing happened," Sam shrugged.

"I guess I should get home," he told her.

Sam sighed. "I wish you didn't have to."

"Brat, I can't move in," Jake chuckled behind her.

"Oh good, you two are up," Gram said cheerfully, surprising the two lying on the couch. "Jake, you'll stay for breakfast?"

Jake sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I don't know…"

Sam gave him an elbow to the stomach.

"He'll stay," Sam told Gram.

"Jake?" Gram lifted her eyebrows at him.

"Yes ma'am," Jake nodded. "Then I need to get home."

Gram gave him a warm smile, surprising him before she went back the way she had come.

"See?" Sam sat up next to him. "If Dad was in the kitchen getting ready to kill you, would she have invited you to stay for breakfast?"

"Maybe they're waiting to fatten me up so they can cook my goose," Jake murmured.

Sam laughed so hard she started to cough. Jake rubbed her between her shoulders. When she was done coughing she gave him a small shove.

"I'm not a horse," she reminded him.

"Dunno Brat," he said looking down at her pajamas. "You look kinda horsey to me."

"Oh go neigh yourself," Sam pretended to grumble, falling back on an insult she had used when they were kids, and it was Jake's turn to burst out laughing.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"How long are you home, Jake?" Brynna asked at breakfast.

"I leave Sunday," Jake answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Your appetite seems better, honey," Brynna said to Sam who was actually munching on a piece of toast.

"I am hungry, it just hurts to swallow," Sam put the toast down.

"Do you want some ice cream, Samantha?" Gram asked.

"Yes, please," Sam nodded.

Jake thought she looked dejected. He squeezed her hand under the table and she glanced at him with a smile. Brynna saw it and wondered at it.

Gram brought Sam a bowl of ice cream and put it in front of her.

"Thanks," Sam croaked, and swallowed noisily. "I do feel a bit better."

She looked over at Jake and he smiled softly at her, his eyes darting to Brynna and Gram afterwards.

"Maybe you can take a shower later," Brynna suggested. Sam blushed. Was Brynna suggesting that she smelled? Sam looked down, then up at Jake through her bangs.

Jake met her eyes and she knew he was telling her how much he loved her. Despite the fact that Brynna and Gram were in the room, Jake was able to tell her what he couldn't say aloud.

Sam thought it was probably because the two of them knew each other so well, that they sometimes knew what the other was thinking without saying a word.

She told him with her eyes that she returned his love. The two smiled so vaguely at the other that Gram and Brynna had no idea.

"I better go," Jake said when breakfast was over.

Sam frowned and Jake's heart sang that she loved him so much that she would frown when he had to leave her. He hated leaving her.

Suddenly the two realized that they were alone in the kitchen and Sam whimpered his name as she went into his arms.

"Shhh, baby," Jake murmured to her. "I'll be back later."

"Do you promise?" Sam asked, nuzzling into his neck.

Jake felt the goosebumps from her being so close to him. "Yes, I promise. I'll be back as soon as I can. Maybe you can sleep for a bit while I'm gone"

"No, I can't," Sam shook her head. "I haven't slept for days until last night when you were here with me."

"Sam, you have to sleep," Jake sighed. "You won't get better if you don't rest."

"I'm resting," Sam insisted. "It's just hard to breathe or swallow and I wake up a lot."

"You slept well last night," Jake pointed out, rubbing the back of his neck. He still wasn't sure where he stood with Wyatt.

"Just because you were there," Sam told him.

"I can't sleep with you again tonight," Jake warned her.

"Why not?" Sam pulled away from him.

"Sam," Jake groaned. "You know I can't. I don't want Wyatt telling me I can't see you again."

Sam sighed and nodded.

He was tempted to remind her that they had the rest of their lives to sleep together, but he didn't want her to misunderstand.

Instead, he planted a kiss on her forehead and told her he loved her.

"I'll see you later," he said before leaving.

Sam watched him as he walked towards his truck. She smiled at the navy Avalanche, remembering what he had told her about why he had bought the truck. My goodness, she loved him a lot. She was actually surprised how much she had grown to love him.

He glanced back at the house once before getting in his truck, starting it and driving home to Three Ponies.

"Where were you all night?" Bryan asked when Jake came into the house.

"River Bend," Jake responded.

"You spend the night at River Bend with Sam?" Quinn yelped.

"And you're still alive?" Nate was amazed.

"I slept on the couch," Jake told them.

"Anything we need to do today?" Jake changed the subject.

"Dad mentioned checking the fences," Quinn answered.

"Supposed to be a wet winter," Nate put in. "He wants the fence posts anchored down so we don't lose them."

Jake nodded. He hated riding fences, but if he couldn't be with Sam, he'd rather be out on the range riding his mare.

"I need to shower and change," Jake told them.

"We'll wait," Bryan said.

Jake nodded and headed down to his room. He missed Sam already. Jake smiled to himself as he stripped off his shirt as he reached his room.

As he pulled off his clothes, he thought about Sam and smiled softly. He couldn't help the smile whenever he thought of her.

Jake jerked the door open and looked down the hallway. When he didn't see any sign of his brothers he hurried to the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind him and locked it.

He started the hot water in the shower and got in.

He quickly finished up his shower and after drying himself off, went back to his room to change into his work clothes.

Jake was anxious to get out there and finish so he could get back to Sam.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Sam took a shower and then napped off and on that day. She anticipated Jake coming back over once he was done at Three Ponies and she changed into a pair of clean pajamas too.

She was feeling much better by later in the day and told Gram so.

"You look better," Gram told her.

"I am better," Sam responded. "My throat isn't as sore as it had been, even this morning."

"That's good, honey," Gram said with a smile.

"Jake's good medicine for me," Sam returned her smile.

"It seems so," Gram agreed.

Gram didn't tell Sam that she had talked to Maxine that morning. Jake's mom had waited until her sons had gone out to do the fencing before calling.

"Hi Grace," Maxine greeted Sam's grandmother.

"Maxine," Gram returned. "I hope you weren't worried about Jake not coming home last night."

"No, I figured he was there," Maxine told her. "He didn't get himself into trouble did he?"

"No," Gram assured her. "They slept on the couch together last night. Very innocently. Wyatt was a bit surprised to see him there this morning, but he got over it when I explained that nothing happened between them."

"They adore each other," Maxine said.

"Yes they do," Gram agreed. "Just as we had hoped someday they would."

"It sure took them long enough, huh?" Maxine laughed.

"I wasn't too sure they'd make it there for awhile," Gram laughed along with Jake's mom.

"I know Jake's unhappy being so far away from Samantha," Maxine said.

"Sam's miserable," Gram responded. "I think though it will be good for the two of them. They'll both develop away from each other and be even stronger."

"I agree," Maxine murmured.

"I've worried for awhile that Sam was too dependant on Jake," Gram went on. "He was always there for her, which is good, but she needs to be able to stand on her own too."

"Yes," Maxine agreed. "I think this separation is good for them too.

"I hope they wait until they're both done with college to get married though," Gram said.

"I'm not sure they will," Maxine responded.

"I'm not sure they will either, but I hope they will," Gram replied. "I know it was Louise's dream for Sam to graduate from college someday."

Maxine didn't say anything. She knew her son and knew without asking him that he'd want to marry Samantha as soon as he was done with school. Not that he was selfish, but he wouldn't want to live without her any longer than that. It would be up to Sam to tell him he would have to wait.

Maxine had no doubt that her son and Sam would end up married. Even without Mac having the vision years ago, she had always felt Jake and Sam were connected and destined to be together as more than friends.

When Jake went back to River Bend that evening, he was surprised at how good Sam looked. She looked well rested and had a bit of color back in her cheeks. He couldn't help the smile as he looked at her.

Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room in a pair of sweats. She turned to look at him as he leaned against the doorjamb, watching her.

"You look better," he told her.

"I feel better," Sam smiled. "You do wonders."

"I doubt that," Jake rubbed the back of his neck.

"Stop arguing with me," Sam sassed him with a grin. "Come here, I need to kiss you."

"You have cooties," Jake reminded her as he went in and sat next to her.

"I can kiss you elsewhere besides your mouth," Sam told him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

By the time the weekend was over, Sam was feeling much better. She told Jake it was from seeing him. Jake colored everytime she said that which only made Sam say it more often.

She knew she probably embarrassed him when he had come over on his way back to GBC. Sam had thrown her arms around his neck with her family in the room and hugged him close to her. Her family had beaten a hasty exit to save Jake any more discomfiture.

"Aww Brat," Jake had hugged her back once they were alone. "You're killin' me here."

"No, you're killing me," Sam whimpered as she nuzzled into his neck. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go, but I have to," Jake told her. "You know I have to go."

"I know," Sam sighed. "I do know. I don't have to like it though."

"I don't like it either," Jake said, hugging her tighter to him.

"When will you be home again?" Sam asked, kissing his jaw. Jake's shoulder came up as he shivered. Sam smiled and Jake felt her smile against his skin causing him to shiver even more.

"A week before Christmas," Jake responded.

"Say it, two and a half weeks," Sam pouted.

"Two and a half weeks," Jake murmured. "Is that better?"

"No actually, it's worse," Sam huffed.

Jake couldn't help the chuckle. "I do love you, Brat."

"I love you too," Sam told him, kissing his chin, then licking it quickly.

She saw the goosebumps break out over his skin and she laughed huskily under her breath.

"You are a brat," Jake told her, the humor evident in his voice.

"Yes I am," Sam laughed that womanly husky laugh again, driving Jake crazy. "I'm your brat though right?"

"Only my brat," Jake declared fiercely. He was feeling very possessive of her right then.

Sam pulled back to look at him, hearing the cadence in his voice. "What?"

"Nothin'," Jake assured her.

"Tell me," Sam insisted.

She could see him struggling whether to tell her or not. He sighed deeply, his dark brown eyes fathomless as he looked at her.

"You're a beautiful woman, Samantha Anne and I worry that someone will make a play for you when I'm so far away," Jake murmured.

"I'm not," Sam shook her head. She held up her hand when he would have said something. "Even if I were, which I'm not, nobody will ever replace you in my affections. I love you Jake. I'll never love anyone the way I love you right this second. I couldn't."

"I adore you, Brat," Jake couldn't help kissing her.

"What about my cooties?" Sam laughed against his mouth.

"The heck with your cooties," Jake kissed her again.

Neither cared about their being in her kitchen where anyone could walk in on them. They only cared about saying goodbye to the other properly.

Jake's hand tangled in her auburn hair as he deepened the kiss. Sam stood on her tiptoes to reach him better, tightening her arms around his neck.

"I need to go," Jake groaned a short time later.

"Well phooey," Sam complained. Jake snorted.

"Phooey?" he choked out.

"Well I don't think my family would like to hear what I really wanted to say," Sam teased.

"No, I don't want you grounded until your twenty one," Jake laughed.

"Hurry back to me Jacob Dylan," Sam kissed him soundly.

"As quickly as I can Samantha Anne," Jake promised.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"You look better than the last time I saw you," Jen told her as Sam drove them to school.

"I feel better," Sam responded. "I felt horrid the last time you saw me."

"Well don't take this wrong, but you looked pretty horrid too," Jen laughed.

"Oh gee, thanks Jen," Sam grimaced. "I'm surprised Jake didn't run screaming from my house when he saw me."

"He must really love you not to," Jen teased.

Sam gave her a sharp look and started to laugh.

"Yeah I'd say he does," Sam couldn't help the smile.

"I'd say the feeling is mutual," Jen murmured.

"Oh yeah!" Sam nodded. "A lot."

"Good for you," Jen was serious. "He doesn't do anything for me, but if you love him and he treats you well, I'm happy for you."

"Then you should be very happy for me, Jen," Sam glanced at her friend.

Jen was smiling at Sam and Sam matched Jen's smile.

"That bad, huh?" Jen grinned.

"Worse," Sam admitted. "Totally, thoroughly." Sam sighed.

"Wow, that is bad," Jen laughed. "I am happy for you Sam. For both of you."

"Thanks," Sam sighed again and Jen snorted.

They drove a few more miles before Jen sighed.

"Oh, I meant to tell you that Linc's stallion arrived," Jen said.

"Oh Lord," Sam groaned. "Way to buzz kill my good mood, Kenworthy."

"Sorry," Jen turned to look at her. "It's gonna be bad."

"Already?" Sam asked.

"From the minute it arrived," Jen told her. "He was screaming and challenging everything including the geldings. Totally green and no training."

Sam groaned.

"Dad tried putting his foot down, but he can't say too much or Linc might kick us off the ranch," Jen murmured.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "If the man had a lick of sense, he'd listen to your dad who has more experience in his pinky finger than Slocum will ever have."

Jen smiled briefly, thankful to her friend.

They arrived at the school and the two got out of the truck and started for the door. Sam slung her backpack over her shoulder. She was missing Jake. She'd had another dream about him. She still wasn't sure why she had those dreams and what they meant.

"You look pensive," Jen remarked, surprising Sam.

"Just thinking about some things," Sam said to her.

"Good things?" Jen asked. "You're not fretting about Linc's stallion are you?"

"No," Sam shook her head.

Ha! If Jen only knew what she was thinking of!

"You're not feeling sick again," Jen wondered, seeing Sam shiver.

"No," Sam assured her. "Just thinking of some things. I'm fine."

"I hope you're not having a relapse," Jen said.

"I'm not," Sam responded.

Jen gave her a look as if she wasn't sure Sam was telling her the truth, but let it pass.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"You'll be home soon," Sam sighed.

"Soon," Jake said and Sam wondered about his voice.

"Are you all right?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah," Jake responded, but Sam was sure she heard something in his voice that belied his words.

"You're not getting sick are you?" Sam yelped.

Jake gave a longsuffering sigh.

"You are!" Sam groaned. "Oh Jake, I'm sorry. You got my cooties."

"Nah, it's been too long for them to be your cooties," Jake assured her. "Everyone here is sick. I must have picked it up around here." He coughed.

Sam groaned again. "What symptoms do you have?"

"Sore throat, fever, coughing," Jake admitted. "I just feel crappy."

"I'm sorry," Sam murmured.

"Thanks baby," Jake said.

"Will you be able to drive five hours home like that?" Sam questioned.

"I hope so," he responded and Sam was alarmed.

It wasn't like Jake at all to admit something like that. If he wasn't sure, then he was worse off than he was telling her. Sam's first thought was whether Maxine knew how sick her son was.

"What if you can't?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know," Jake started to cough again.

"Jake!" Sam yelped. "You can't try and crash halfway home."

"I'm coming home," Jake insisted. "Nothing is going to keep me from my girl."

My gosh, he was sweet. She felt the love for him wash over him, but she concentrated on his being sick.

"I'm not going to see much of you this break, am I?" Sam sighed. "You're going to need your rest."

"Come sleep on the couch with me," Jake suggested.

"I'll try," Sam promised. "Your family might not want me there."

"I want you there," Jake told her.

"I'll see," Sam said.

"Do more than see," Jake coughed again.

"My, aren't you possessive," Sam teased.

"This can't surprise you, Brat," Jake said.

"No," Sam shook her head even though he couldn't see it. "I feel the same way. I will definitely claw out anyone's eyes and pull out all the hair of any female that tries to take you from me."

Jake snorted. "Now that would turn the twins on."

Sam burst out laughing. "Jake!"

Jake coughed again as he laughed.

"My poor baby," Sam murmured. "I wish I could be there and kiss you to make you better."

"I wish you could too," Jake sighed. "I better go."

"Okay," Sam sighed. "Please take care of yourself, Jake. I want to be able to kiss you more than I did the last time you were home."

"I want that too," Jake told her and the two of them sighed together. Then they laughed as they sighed again, each thinking of the others' kiss.

The next morning, Sam went looking for Maxine at school. She found her in her office inside her classroom. Sam knocked softly on the door and saw Maxine was surprised to see Sam standing there.

"Hi Samantha," Maxine greeted her. "Is everything all right?"

"Jake's sick," Sam got to the point.

"Jake's sick?" Maxine looked confused. "I talked to him yesterday and he didn't mention it."

"Would he?" Sam asked.

"No, I suppose you're right," Maxine gave a short laugh.

"He'd kill me if he knew I was telling you this," Sam bit her lip. "But I'm concerned that he mentioned he wasn't sure he could make it home."

"What?" Maxine was surprised. "You're right. That's not something Jake would admit to anyone if he too wasn't concerned."

"I know I'm being selfish," Sam murmured. "I mean, I know his family comes first, but I want him to come home. I need him to come home."

Maxine smiled softly at the young woman standing in front of her.

"I understand, Sam," Maxine assured her. "I appreciate your telling me this. I'll send the twins up to get him and drive him home."

Sam nodded and smiled at the love of her life's mother. Maxine saw the love the young woman had for her son. She remembered her conversation with Sam's grandmother and thought again that she'd be surprised if Jake and Sam waited for Sam to get through her schooling six years from now to get married.

"Thanks Mrs. Ely," Sam broke through Maxine's thoughts.

"No, thank _you_ Samantha," Maxine gave her son's girlfriend a hug. "I know Jake's anxious to be home to see you too. If I have to chain him to the bed I will, but you come by anytime to see him, okay?"

Sam laughed softly. "I will."

Maxine smiled as she watched Sam walk away. Her son and the woman he loved were very good for each other. Maxine couldn't wait for her to join their family officially.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Jake groaned as he got up off the couch to answer the persistent knocking on his dorm door. When he jerked open the door and saw Bryan and Quinn standing there grins on their faces, he shut the door again.

Bryan put his foot in the door before the door closed completely and the twins strode into Jake's room.

"What the heck are you two doin' here?" Jake grumbled as he collapsed back on the couch.

"Rescuing you," Quinn smirked.

"From what?" Jake groaned.

"From a lousy Christmas break," Bryan told him. "I'm driving you home."

"Oh really," Jake started to cough.

"I must say Jakey," Quinn said. "You look like crap. I'd thought you'd be a bit more grateful."

"I feel like crap," Jake told him. "How'd you find out?"

"Sammy told Mom," Quinn grinned at him. "So be mad at your girlfriend and not us. We're doing you a favor."

"Yeah right," Jake said.

"We can leave tonight or wait until the morning," Bryan told him. "Whatever you want to do."

"Morning," Jake groaned out in answer. "I might feel human by then."

"You still don't sound very grateful, Jakey," Quinn pretended to pout. "Maybe Sammy will be more grateful." He raised an eyebrow at his little brother when Jake's head came up and he glowered at Quinn.

"By gosh, he _is_ alive," Quinn laughed.

"Alive enough to kick your butt if you lay a hand on her," Jake warned him.

"Have faith, little man," Quinn teased. "I have all the woman I can handle right now with Debi, otherwise I might tempt seeing you try."

"Quinn," Bryan shook his head at his twin.

"Have you eaten lately, Jakey?" Bryan asked Jake.

"No," Jake admitted. "My throat is so sore it's hard to swallow."

"How about if we go to that chicken joint around the corner and get something to eat," Bryan suggested. "We'll bring you back some soup or something?"

Jake nodded without looking at them. "Maybe some ice cream from the store too?"

"Sure thing, Jake," Bryan told him.

"My keys are on the hook near the door if you want to just let yourselves back in," Jake's voice was getting weaker.

"We'll be back soon, Jake," Quinn told him and the twins left.

Jake groaned once they were gone. He did feel like shit. He smiled softly to himself at Sam worrying so much about him that she had told his mother that he was sick.

He did love Sam a lot and even though he hated to admit that he was that sick that he hadn't been sure he could drive all the way home, he was happy that she had. Now he'd be going home, courtesy of his brothers and he'd be able to see Sam.

Jake never heard Bryan and Quinn come back in a while later.

"Man, he's really out of it," Bryan murmured when they saw him sleeping on the couch.

"No way he could have driven home," Quinn said.

"No," Bryan agreed. "Maybe some lovin' from Sammy will make him feel better."

"It would make _me_ feel better," Quinn laughed softly.

"Quinn, you can't say that out loud," Bryan warned him.

"I'm just kidding," Quinn assured him. "I've got my own girl."

Jake woke up and tiredly looked at them.

Bryan handed Jake the container of soup and a spoon.

"Thanks," Jake told him.

"The ice cream is in the freezer," Quinn pointed.

Jake nodded, spooning a bit of soup into his mouth. It burned his throat on the way down but it did taste good.

"What time do you want to leave in the morning, Jakey?" Quinn asked as he sat down in a chair while Bryan sat on the edge of Jake's bed. They both started eating their dinners.

"Whenever you want to," Jake said, swallowing more of the hot soup. "If you're driving, I can sleep whenever I need to."

"We'll leave whenever you wake up then," Bryan said and Jake nodded.

He was anxious to get home.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"I'm not sure he's awake, Samantha," Maxine told the young woman when she came to see Jake.

Sam sighed.

"He's awake," Nate said coming into the kitchen to get something to drink. "Barely but he's got his eyes open."

"Go ahead, Sam," Maxine smiled. "Even if he's asleep he'll know you're there and appreciate it."

"Thanks, Mrs. Ely," Sam shrugged off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack near the door then strode through the kitchen to the family room. She smiled briefly at the rest of the family before focusing on Jake.

"Hey," he greeted her but she could see he was pretty out of it. He was dressed in a pair of GBC sweats.

"I won't stay I just wanted to see how you were," Sam told him.

"Sit, Sam," Jake's dad pointed to the couch. "If you're here, maybe he'll quit moaning and I can actually hear the TV."

Bryan, Quinn and even Jake snorted.

"I haven't been moaning," Jake stated.

"Much," Luke finished, causing them all to snort again.

Jake moved his legs and Sam sat down. She brought his legs back up so they were over her lap. The two smiled at each other before Jake shut his eyes. It didn't take him long before he fell asleep.

"He's sleeping?" Maxine asked coming into the family room.

"He took one look at Sammy and passed out," Quinn teased. The family and Sam laughed.

Sam stuck her tongue out at Quinn.

"That's the most peaceful he's looked since he's been home," Maxine looked at Jake before sitting in the chair near her husband. She looked at Sam. "He's not the best patient."

"No, I wouldn't think he would be," Sam laughed. The two women exchanged a smile.

"I saw Jed at Clara's today," Luke looked away from the TV for a moment. "Seems that idiot Slocum's stallion got loose."

"Luke," Maxine scolded her husband.

"Should I lie?" Luke asked, the amusement evident on his face.

"We all know he's an idiot, Mom," Nate said.

"Dad's not saying anything everyone else in the county hasn't already said," Bryan shrugged.

"That's for sure," Sam muttered under her breath.

Quinn, who was sitting closest to Sam heard her and snorted. Sam jerked up her head and the two grinned at each other.

"Shame, Sammy," he said quietly. Sam choked back a giggle. She stole a look at Jake, hoping she hadn't woken him up. She hadn't. He looked like he had passed out, but he did look peaceful as he slept.

Sam felt the love she had for him tighten up in her chest. She hated that he felt sick, but she would be with him as much as she could and hoped she brought him some comfort as he had done for her.

Jake was asleep the whole time she was there. She really didn't mind. She just liked being with him and touching him.

Several times she saw Maxine or one of the other members of the family glance over at her and Jake. Sam imagined she looked funny sitting there on the couch with Jake's legs on her lap. She didn't care. She was happy he was home and she sighed in contentment.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Christmas came and went. Jake was feeling better but was very weak. Linc Slocum kept calling Jake, wanting him to go out and track his stallion, but Jake had to refuse. It didn't keep Linc from continuing to call Jake though. Jake was quickly getting fed up.

Sam spent as much time at Three Ponies with him as she could. She was there now to spend some time watching TV with Jake. Though he was feeling better, he was still lying around the house in comfortable sweats.

They had exchanged gifts on Christmas day, each surprised the other had gotten them something.

"Of course, I'm going to get my girl a gift," Jake smiled at her as he looked at the turtle earrings in her ears. They matched the turtle necklace she wore all the time so perfectly, Sam knew he had to have bought them at the same time and waited all this time to give them to her. She was amazed that he had done this.

Sam had given him a book by an American Indian on their horse culture and training. Jake seemed thrilled and thanked her for it.

"Jake, are you sure you'll be okay here?" Maxine came through with Luke at her heels. The two of them were on their way out to Reno to visit with Adam. They'd be staying at least one night with Adam.

"I'm sure, Mom," Jake assured her. "Sam can drive me to the ER if I need it."

Sam was surprised and it showed on her face.

"Don't even joke like that young man," Maxine admonished him. "Are you feeling badly again?"

"No," Jake shook his head. "I'm kidding. I'm fine. I'm tired but fine. I'll prolly fall asleep soon anyway and Sam will leave me."

Maxine snorted. Luke grinned at Sam who rolled her eyes.

"Your brothers are all out with their various girlfriends," Maxine told them as she hugged Jake. "Sam, you'll make sure he behaves?"

"Mom," Jake whined. "I'm not six."

"Maybe not, but you act like it sometimes," Maxine kissed his cheek. Sam grinned as Jake colored in embarrassment. Maxine smiled at her.

"Now call me if you have a relapse," Maxine said.

"Come on, Maxine," Luke tugged gently on her arm. "I'm sure Sam will take good care of him."

Sam blushed and it didn't go unnoticed by Jake's parents. They exchanged a soft look and with one last wave from Maxine, they left the house. Jake collapsed back on the couch.

"My gosh, she does think I'm six," Jake barked out a laugh.

Sam plopped down on the couch next to him and laughed.

"How are you really?" Sam asked.

"Better," Jake responded. "I don't have a lot of strength yet."

Sam nodded.

"Anything special you want to watch?" Jake asked, picking up the TV remote.

"No," Sam shook her head.

Jake lifted his arm and she scooted over into it and nuzzled into his chest.

"I like this," Jake murmured, smiling down at her.

Sam lifted her head to smile up at him.

"I like this too," she said.

They flipped through the program guide until they found a movie they thought they'd like. Sam settled in next to Jake, his arms around her.

She wasn't sure when she noticed that his arms had slackened a bit around her. She looked at him and saw that he had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful as he slept.

Sam wasn't sure if she should go and just let him sleep. He stirred when she made to get up.

"Stay," he mumbled.

Sam took his arms from around her and got up. She went down to his bedroom to get his pillow and pulled the quilt from his bed then came back to the family room. Jake was right where she had left him.

"Jake?" Sam shook him a little and he opened one eye sleepily to look at her. She tucked his pillow under his head. Jake scooted down until he was lying on the couch. Sam thought he was asleep as she tucked the quilt around him.

He surprised her when his hand gripped her arm.

"Stay," he mumbled again.

Sam sighed and nodded, lying down under the quilt with him. His arm came over her waist as they settled in together. She heard his sigh and knew he was asleep again.

Sam watched TV for a little while, then found herself drifting off a few times. Finally, she shut off the TV and lay against Jake's chest and went to sleep not bothering to turn off any of the lights that were still on. She curled up into a ball in front of him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Sam felt something tickling her nose and she tried pushing it away. It was gone for a moment, then it was back again and she tried pushing it away again.

She heard a snort and her eyes flew open to stare into a pair of dark brown eyes above hers.

"Well good morning, Sammy," Quinn grinned down at her. He had a string in his hand that he had been dangling over Sam's face.

Sam felt a vice around her and looked around and saw she was sleeping on Jake on his parent's couch. He was just waking up, yawning next to her before opening his eyes.

"Oh gosh," he groaned, seeing Quinn that close to him. "I thought I smelled something."

It was Sam's turn to snort.

"Well good morning to you too, Jakey," Quinn grumbled. He stood up straight.

"What time is it?" Sam couldn't help yawning when Jake had yawned. He had smiled at her, yawning again causing Sam to yawn again too.

"Just after eight," Bryan's voice over her shoulder told her. She turned slightly in Jake's arms to see him smiling at her from one of the chairs.

"Were you two out all night?" Jake asked, not willing to let Sam go yet.

"Yeah, we got in a little while ago," Quinn nodded, going over to fling himself down in one of the other chairs.

"We knew Mom wasn't home so there wouldn't be anyone to answer to," Bryan grinned.

"Not that we have to answer to our mommy at twenty," Quinn put in.

"You're not twenty yet," Jake reminded them.

"Soon enough," Bryan shrugged.

"Yeah, sooner than you will be," Quinn grinned.

Jake rolled his eyes and Sam laughed softly under her breath.

"How you feeling, little man?" Bryan asked.

"Better," Jake told him. He saw Sam blush and he bit back a grin. She blushed deeper and he brought her closer against him to hide it from his brothers.

"You look better," Quinn was watching them closely, Jake saw. His older brother raised an eyebrow at Jake who just looked at him and shrugged.

"Where's Nate?" Jake asked, trying to divert their attention from him and Sam.

"Taking a shower," Bryan answered. "He got in not long after we did."

"Do you guys want me to make breakfast?" Sam looked first at Jake, then over her shoulder at the twins.

"Nah, we thought we'd go to Clara's," Quinn told her. "You two want to go?"

Sam turned back to look at Jake who looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Sure," she murmured to him. "If you're up to it."

"I wonder if I should call home and let them know I'm okay," Sam said.

"Can't hurt, I guess," Jake loosened his arms on her and she sat up. "As long as you're not grounded."

"I doubt it," Sam told him. "They didn't ground me when you stayed over."

"I hope not," Jake murmured. "If Wyatt gives you trouble, I'll talk to him."

Sam nodded and stood up going into the kitchen to use the phone.

Jake couldn't help watching her walk away from him. That's when he noticed his brothers were grinning at him.

"So what happened last night?" Quinn asked.

"Nothin', why?" Jake asked.

"You two slept on the couch all night and nothing happened?" Bryan was skeptical.

"Yep," Jake nodded. "Just sleeping."

"Sucks for you," Quinn laughed.

Jake shrugged. "We'll do it when we're ready. She's still just sixteen. We've got our whole lives."

"You planning on marrying her?" Bryan wondered.

"Yep," Jake nodded, matter of fact. "As soon as I possibly can."

"Have you asked her yet?" Quinn asked.

"No, not yet," Jake shook his head. "She's a junior in high school. I have time."

"I'm happy for you Jakey," Bryan smiled at his younger brother.

"Me too," Quinn nodded towards him.

"Thanks," Jake couldn't help the smile as he thought about last night.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Jake went to take a shower when Sam came back and let him know she hadn't been grounded. Her family trusted her and him. He gave her a smile and told her he'd be back soon.

She couldn't help but watch him as he walked away from her before disappearing into the boys' portion of the house. She heard the snorts. Sam turned and stuck out her tongue at the grinning Bryan and Quinn.

"So what did you two do last night?" Bryan asked, his grin widening.

"Watched TV and slept," Sam answered with her own grin.

"Who slept?" Nate came into the room.

"Sammy says she and Jake did," Quinn responded.

"Oh really," Nate winked at her.

"We did," Sam insisted. "Jake was pretty tired."

"Well he has been sick," Nate said with a smile at Sam.

Sam nodded.

"Hopefully we won't have to drive him back to school," Bryan stated and Sam frowned.

She had forgotten Jake was due to go back to Great Basin College in a few days.

"What did you guys do to make her frown?" Jake asked when he came back into the room.

Sam's face lit up upon seeing him. He looked so handsome to her. His hair was still damp but he was in a clean sweater and jeans. His black boots shone.

Then she frowned again. She looked down at her wrinkled clothes. Sam was sure she was a mess. She needed to shower and brush her teeth.

"I'll take you home first," Jake murmured for her ears only. He held out his hand and she put hers in his and he pulled her up.

"I do love you," Sam whispered to him.

Jake smiled at her, entwining his fingers with hers.

"We'll meet you guys at Clara's in thirty minutes," Jake glanced at his brothers who nodded.

Sam and Jake put their coats on. Jake held the door open for her and then gripped her hand in his as they went towards where all the vehicles were parked.

"I'll follow you," Jake told her, giving her a kiss before opening the door to Wyatt's truck for her.

"Okay," Sam smiled against his mouth before getting into her father's truck. They smiled as Sam shut the door and started the truck. She pulled out and turned towards home. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jake following her. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

She knew they were perfect for each other. They knew each other better than anyone else knew them. They had been through so much together that it seemed like the perfect match to Sam. They were best friends which she thought was an important part in any relationship.

As she pulled into River Bend, she parked the truck in front of the barn. She waited for Jake to park his truck and get out. Together they walked into the house.

"How are you feeling, Jake?" Gram asked when she saw them coming in.

"Better, ma'am," Jake answered.

"That's good," Gram smiled at him.

"I need to shower," Sam said and ran up the stairs.

Jake couldn't help looking up the stairs after her, not realizing that Gram saw him and smiled to herself.

"How about a cup of coffee, Jake," Gram offered.

"Sure, thanks," Jake nodded and sat at the table.

They heard the water start up in the shower.

"I hear Linc's been pestering you to find that stallion of his," Gram sat down across from him.

"Yeah," Jake nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you want some cobbler to go with that coffee, Jake?" Gram started to get up.

"No, ma'am," Jake shook his head. "We're going out to breakfast."

"Are you going to do it?" Gram wondered, settling back down in her chair.

"I won't have time," Jake said. "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. Besides, I'm sure my mom would have something to say about my tracking a stallion all over the range."

"Maxine would shoot you herself," Gram laughed as she nodded.

"Why is Maxine shooting you?" Sam asked as she came down the stairs.

Jake smiled at her as she came in. Sam smiled back at him. Unknown to both of them, Gram smiled at them.

"We're talking about Linc's stallion," Jake told her. She saw the coffee mug in his hands.

"Aren't we going to Clara's?" she asked, confused.

"I was just having a cup while waiting," Jake explained.

"Oh," Sam glanced at Gram who was still smiling softly at them both.

"You kids have fun," Gram stood up, going to the sink. "Don't overtax yourself, Jake. Maxine won't be pleased if you have a relapse."

"I won't, ma'am," Jake promised.

"Please call me Grace, Jake," Gram told him.

Sam almost had to sit down, she was so shocked.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, er, ah, Grace."

Sam couldn't help the snort and Jake glared at her as Grace turned back to the sink.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the door. Sam bit back a giggle.

"Bye Gram," she managed to say as she grabbed her coat and left.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Nate, Quinn and Bryan were already at Clara's when Jake and Sam pulled up. The two walked in hand in hand and sat down at the table with the other Elys. The waitress came over immediately and both ordered coffee to start.

"Did you guys order already?" Jake asked.

"Just the coffee," Nate told him, nodding down at his mug.

"We decided to wait for you," Bryan said.

"Well, that was thoughtful of you," Sam responded.

Jake snorted. "You three flipped a coin, didn't you?"

"Of course," Quinn laughed. Nate and Bryan started to laugh also.

"Flipped a coin?" Sam wondered.

"They flipped a coin to determine whether or not to wait for us or order," Jake explained. "It must have come up to wait."

"Damn, Jakey knows us too well," Nate laughed.

"You're kidding!" Sam yelped.

"Nope," Jake shook his head.

Sam looked at the other three who just grinned at her. She couldn't help the low laugh as she shook her head at them.

"Just when I think I know you guys," Sam murmured.

"I voted to wait for you, Sammy," Bryan told her, putting his arm around her.

"Sure you did," Sam scoffed, causing the four brothers to laugh.

Bryan tightened his arm on her briefly in a hug. She leaned into him. She adored Jake's brothers even though they loved to tease her.

The waitress came back and the five of them ordered.

"So Sammy are you coming by tomorrow to watch football with us?" Nate asked once the waitress left.

"Football?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, remember you used to play it with us?" Quinn teased.

Sam stood up and reached over the table to punch his shoulder. Jake grinned.

"I know what football is, you moron," Sam told him.

"We spend New Years day watching football," Jake explained.

"Just watching football?" Sam wondered.

"Well watching football and eating," Nate said.

"Well watching football, eating and drinking," Bryan corrected.

"I'm not old enough to drink," Sam pointed out with a grin.

"Neither are we," Quinn grinned. "Well Nate is."

"Age has its privileges sometimes," Nate grinned.

"Big deal, you're a year older than us," Bryan rolled his eyes. "We can drink around the house if we want."

"Really?" Sam was surprised.

"As long as we don't drive," Jake told her. "It's not like we have contests drinking shots. A beer once in awhile is about all."

"Wow," Sam murmured. "Your parents are a lot more lenient than my family."

"Well that's a given," Quinn laughed. "We're guys and you're a girl."

The other three nodded in agreement and Sam knew they were right. She was sure that Cody would be able to do a lot more without having to ask for permission all the time when he was her age.

Sam sighed.

"But we like girls," Quinn stated with a grin at her.

"Nah! Really?" Sam pretended to be shocked. "I remember your harems in elementary school."

"Those were the days," Quinn gave a mock sigh. "Back when we had multiple women we could pick and choose from."

Sam's jaw dropped.

"Joking, Sammy," Quinn told her. "Just having one is easier to keep track of."

"Oh sheesh," Sam shook her head as the four guys chuckled. She gave Jake a look. "And why are you laughing?"

Jake's face blanked out but she could see the humor in his eyes. "No reason."

"Henpecked," Bryan teased.

"Whipped," Quinn corrected as Nate laughed.

Sam glared at the three of them.

The waitress brought their food and Sam leaned into Jake.

"Do you feel that way?" Sam whispered in his ear.

"Nah," Jake whispered back. "I feel loved."

Sam was stunned. My gosh, he was incredibly sweet sometimes. They exchanged glances filled with love before turning to their food.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Are you coming by?" Jake asked as he drove back towards Three Ponies. "Or do you want me to drop you off at home."

Sam glanced over at him. "How are you feeling?"

She saw the tiredness on his face for an instant.

"I'm okay," Jake said.

Sam gave him a look and crossed her arms over her chest. Jake's mouth twitched.

"I'm a bit tired," he corrected himself.

"You're still fibbing to me Jacob Dylan," Sam told him and Jake chuckled.

"Now you sound like Mom," Jake responded. His voice changed to a falsetto. "You're lying to me Jacob Dylan. I won't tolerate being lied to."

Sam couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Jake laughed with her, then coughed for a few seconds.

"Maybe you should drop me off so you can take a nap," Sam suggested.

"Why can't I take a nap with you there?" Jake wondered. "Unless you don't want to."

"That's not it," Sam said. "With your leaving in a few days, I want to spend as much time with you as possible, but you need your rest too."

"I'll rest better with you in my arms," Jake arched an eyebrow at her.

Sam snorted. "You're too darned cute when you do that."

"Did it work?" Jake asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah, it did," Sam told him.

"Good," Jake's smile widened and Sam just stared at him. He was so handsome to her when he smiled. His teeth were such a contrast to his dark face, it transformed it. Her mouth ran a bit dry. She loved him so much.

"I love you too," Jake read it in her eyes on and her face.

Sam couldn't help the smile that tugged at her mouth. Jake answered her smile with one of his own.

"Now I'll get the chance to kiss you at midnight," Jake told her.

"Will I be there then?" Sam raised her eyebrows at him.

"I hope so," he responded.

"I don't want to get grounded," Sam reminded him.

"I'll call Wyatt if you want," Jake said.

"He'll ask if your parents are there," Sam warned him.

"Well I don't want to lie," Jake murmured. "You might not get to stay all night this time, but maybe you can go home after midnight."

"Will you be able to drive me after midnight?" Sam wondered.

"Do you think I'll be drunk or something?" Jake glanced at her.

"Or something," Sam said. "Not drunk, but tired from being sick?"

"If I am, you can drive my truck home and bring it back when you come over to watch football," Jake responded.

"You'd let me drive your truck?" Sam teased.

"'Course," Jake was serious. "I let you ride my mare, why not drive my truck?"

"I'm teasing, Jake," Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm not," Jake looked over at her.

Sam gave him another soft smile, loving the man with her.

He pulled into Three Ponies and parked the truck in front of the barn. They got out and noticed that Witch was at the pasture fence. She whinnied and Sam snorted when Jake gave her a glance.

"Go ahead," Sam told him. "I can share you."

"She's upset she hasn't seen much of me while I've been home," Jake went to his mare.

Sam laughed softly and rubbed her arms. It was cold out in the yard.

"I'll give you a bit of privacy," she said after a few minutes. Sam ran for the house, hearing Jake's chuckle.

"Oh man!" Sam stomped her feet once she reached the kitchen. She peeled off her coat and went into the family room where she knew the others would have a fire going.

"Hey did you two stop off somewhere on the way home?" Bryan asked with a grin.

"No, you guys just speed more than Jake does," Sam went to stand in front of the fire.

"Where is he anyway?" Quinn wondered.

"Saying hello to his mare," Sam giggled.

Bryan, Quinn and Nate burst out laughing.

"Come sit on my lap, Sammy," Quinn patted his lap in invitation. "I'll never leave you for a horse."

Sam went over and plopped on Quinn's lap. He grunted as she did.

"No, you'd leave me for the first blond that came along," Sam laughed from his lap.

"Problem, Quinn?" Nate asked, a smirk on his face.

"Uh no," Quinn squirmed under her. "Though Debi's not going to be happy it's been injured."

"What?" Sam turned to look at him. "You're injured?"

"Bent is more like it," Quinn continued to squirm a bit, much to the amusement of Nate and Bryan.

"What the heck are you doing?" Jake's voice seemed to thunder in the room as he looked at Quinn.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Jake?" Sam looked up wondering what was going on.

Jake was staring at Quinn.

"Nothing, Jakey," Quinn assured him. "Sam jumped on my lap and I'm, uh, trying to get, uh, comfortable." He shot Jake a meaningful look.

They watched as his mouth twitched slightly. Sam was completely lost as the four Elys started to laugh.

"That could be a problem," Jake managed to say with a grin. He came over to the couch and sat down. He gave Sam a look.

"Sorry Quinn," Sam grinned down at Jake's brother and got off of his lap to sit next to Jake.

Jake's arm snaked around her shoulders almost possessively. Sam leaned into his chest with a sigh. He grinned at his brothers over her head. Even though he knew what had happened was innocent, he was declaring to them all, that she was his. Not that any of them had ever shown the slightest interest in Sam that he knew of, he wanted to remove any doubt. Jake figured Sam was maturing into a beautiful woman and he couldn't be too careful, especially since he was five hours away.

His brothers smirked at him, knowing exactly what he was doing. They didn't blame him. Sam was a very beautiful young woman who was just now coming into her own, sexually as well as physically. If they all hadn't been involved with their own women, they might have been interested in seeing if they could snatch Sam from Jake.

"Are you guys going out tonight?" Sam asked Jake's brothers.

"For awhile," Bryan nodded. "Brenna's made ressies at a party in Darton."

"You're not all going together?" Sam was surprised. 

"Not at first," Quinn said. "Debi and I have some business to attend to."

"Oh?"

"Quinn's popping the question," Nate grinned.

"You are?" Sam yelped. She broke out of Jake's embrace and threw her arms around Quinn.

"Don't cry, Sammy," Quinn hugged her. "I'll ask you instead if you want me to. I thought you were taken. If you're not, then will you marry me?"

Sam swatted him. "I'm going to tell her someday what you said."

"Don't, please," Quinn laughed. "She'll rip me apart if she knew."

"Henpecked?" Sam teased.

"Whipped," Nate, Bryan and Jake said together with a laugh.

"Willingly for her," Quinn admitted. "She's worth it. She'll keep me on my toes."

"You need that," Sam told him, giving him a kiss.

"Gee, thanks Sammy," Quinn grinned against her mouth.

"Congratulations," Sam whispered.

"Thanks Sammy," Quinn hugged her again.

Sam sat back against Jake again, who had taken his boots off and put his feet up on the table in front of him.

"Boy, you can sure tell Mom's not home," Bryan laughed.

Jake just shrugged, his arm coming around Sam's shoulder again as she leaned into his chest.

They watched TV for a few hours. Then his brothers started getting up to start getting ready to go out for New Years Eve.

"I should go home for a bit," Sam whispered to Jake who was dosing.

"Huh?" Jake started awake.

"I'm going to take your truck home for awhile and I'll come back," Sam told him.

"Why?"

"Jake, you're falling asleep," Sam pointed out to him. "You take a nap and I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Jake looked torn as if he didn't want her to leave him. For a moment, he reminded her of a little boy who was afraid of being alone.

"I will come back," Sam promised, leaning over to kiss him.

His mouth clung to hers.

"I promise," Sam said. "As soon as I can."

Jake nodded. "Okay. I _am_ tired." Sam knew he had to be if he admitted it.

Sam stood up, then bent over and gave him another kiss. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you," Jake yawned against her lips.

"I love you too," Sam murmured. "I'll be back soon.

"Bye baby," Jake put his hand over his mouth as he yawned.

Sam smiled at him, bent over to kiss his nose and then left.

Jake smiled, loving her a lot. Then he got up and went to his room where he collapsed on his bed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"Jake?" Sam shouted as she came into the Three Ponies stone house kitchen. She listened, but didn't hear him answer back. "I bet he's asleep somewhere," she said with a smile.

Sam hung up her coat and started looking for him. He wasn't in the family room. She looked down the hallway and started for his room. The door was shut. She knocked softly then peeked in. He was face down under the covers. Sam couldn't help the snort.

She went in to him, shutting the door behind her. As she looked down at him as he slept, she felt the love she had for him wash over her. He looked so vulnerable as he lay there. She brushed back a lock of his black Shoshone hair.

Almost as if he knew she was there, he rolled over onto his side and opened one eye.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"Come lay with me," Jake's tired voice said to her. He reached up and tugged on her arm. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt under the covers.

"Aren't you cold?" Sam asked as she lay down next to him.

"Nah, the quilt's warm," Jake said.

Sam picked up the quilt to look under it, but Jake snatched it out of her grasp.

"I wouldn't do that," Jake warned her.

"Are you…," Sam yelped. "Are you…"

"Naked?" Jake finished with a snort.

"Jake, you're naked?" Sam shouted.

"Calm down, Brat," Jake laughed. "I always sleep naked. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Sam was incredulous. "I'm in bed with a naked man."

"You're _on_ the bed," Jake reminded her.

"Oh that makes it so much better," Sam rolled her eyes. "Maybe you want to explain the difference to my father."

Jake shuddered. "Uh, no."

Sam snorted. "I didn't think so." She hit him.

"Does this mean you're not going to kiss me?" Jake gave her a lost puppy look.

"No," Sam laughed and rolled to him to kiss him.

Their lips met, broke apart to meet again. The kiss quickly turned heated as Jake's hands tangled in her hair to bring her even closer to him.

Sam's tongue asked for entrance which he granted. Their tongues danced and tangled and she whimpered as she was swept along. Her hands cupped his cheeks then slid into his black hair.

And still they kissed.

Sam tucked herself around him and Jake pulled the sheet and quilt up over them. Sam sighed in contentment and Jake nearly did as well.

Sometime later, she glanced at her watch to see what time it was, sure it was way after midnight. Sam was surprised it was only ten o'clock.

"What time is it?" Jake asked and he too was surprised when she told him.

"Do you think Quinn's asked Debi yet?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Jake shrugged. He honestly didn't care anything about Quinn at that moment. He was just thinking of the woman in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Sam rolled more on top of him to look down into his face. Her hair fell over them like a veil. Sam grumbled and pulled it back only to have it fall over them again. "I'm going to cut this."

Jake rolled her over onto her back, supporting himself on his forearms. He used one hand to brush her hair back.

"There, see?" Jake smiled down at her. "Don't cut it. I like your hair."

"I remember my hair when I came back from San Francisco," Sam frowned.

"What happened?" Jake felt he could finally ask.

"I took Aunt Sue's sewing scissors to my pony tail in the attempt to look older," Sam told him.

Jake barked out a laugh and Sam giggled.

"It didn't work," he managed to tell her.

"No kidding," Sam laughed and Jake kissed her mouth. Her hands moved through his thick hair, loving the silkiness of it between her fingers. "I ended up looking like a freak."

Jake didn't say anything, but he did grin earning him a swat from Sam. The two of them laughed together.

"Marry me, Sam," Jake blurted out, surprising Sam.

"What? Now?" Sam asked.

"No, of course not now," Jake looked down at her and Sam almost cried at the softness in his dark brown eyes. "When we can."

"When we're done with college?" Sam asked.

"If that's the best time," Jake said.

"Yes, I'll marry you Jake," Sam sighed softly. "Whenever it's the best time for us."

"I love you Samantha Anne," Jake whispered, capturing her lips with his.

"I love you too, Jacob Dylan," Sam grinned against his mouth.

Jake ran his tongue down Sam's neck and she shivered. He placed his mouth against her jaw and sucked briefly. Sam giggled and shivered again.

His mouth latched onto the skin just above her breast and he sucked again, this time harder. When he finished, he latched onto the skin just above her other breast again and sucked.

She had a random thought that he was going to leave a mark. Oh gosh, that's what he was doing!

"Jake?" Sam yelped, trying to look down at her body. Was that a mark above each breast?

"Jake!" her hand rubbed the marks on her breasts. "Jacob Dylan Ely, you marked me!"

"Yes sweetheart, I did," Jake's tomcat grin spread over his face, his eyes squinting until they were almost shut.

"You branded me," Sam shouted.

"As my own," Jake wasn't a bit repentant.

"How am I going to explain them?" Sam wanted to know.

"Who else is gonna see them?" Jake had a question of his own.

"Well we girls do shower together in gym," Sam reminded him.

"Oops, I had forgotten that," Jake murmured.

She flipped him over onto his back and Jake laughed as she latched onto the skin on his upper chest and sucked as hard as she could. She checked the skin a few seconds later, then put her mouth on him and kept sucking until a mark showed on his dark skin.

"If I have to be branded, then so do you," she said smugly when she was done.

Jake looked down at himself, knowing he was in for it from his brothers, if they happened to see them. Otherwise, he didn't mind a bit that she had branded him as hers. He was, even without the marks on his skin. His heart belonged to her and only her.

When midnight came, the two of them kissed hungrily.

"Happy New Year, Brat," Jake murmured against her mouth.

"Happy New Year," Sam repeated.

A short time later, Jake said he'd take her home.

"I'll take your truck and bring it back tomorrow," Sam suggested. She was worried that he was tired, especially when he yawned.

When he would have protested, she stared him down.

Jake chuckled. "I do love you, Brat."

"You better," Sam grinned at him, licking the tip of his nose.

She got dressed while he slipped on a pair of sweatpants. Sam couldn't help leaning in and kissing one of the spots she left on his chest.

"Don't start or I'll start kissing yours," Jake warned her with a tomcat grin.

"That's not much of a threat, Jake," Sam told him.

He chuckled, holding her close to him for a moment before they left his room and he walked her towards the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen, he grabbed his truck keys from the rack where the family kept their keys.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sam nibbled his lips.

"Okay," Jake's lips pursed against hers. "I love you, Brat."

"I love you too," Sam hugged him, feeling his lips brush over her hair.

She gave him a small wave and disappeared outside, where it had begun to snow.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"So did you ask her?" Jake asked Quinn the next morning. After Sam had left, Jake had gone back to his room and crashed. He never woke up until morning and had no idea when his brothers had gotten in. Their parents were due home later today.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, taking a sip of coffee. "I'm an engaged man."

"Congratulations," Jake told him with a smile.

"Thanks, little man," Quinn answered his smile.

"Is she coming by later?" Jake wondered.

"Heck no!" Quinn laughed. "This is guy's day."

"You invited Sam," Jake pointed out.

"She's family," Quinn told him.

"Besides, you're leaving and won't see her for months," Nate said. "We'll allow Sammy to come by but that's it."

"Girls just don't understand guys and football," Bryan agreed. "They want to talk during the games."

"Face it, they want to talk through most everything," Quinn joked. The other three guys nodded.

"So what did you and Sammy end up doing?" Nate asked.

Jake blanked out his expression but not quick enough.

"Spill it little brother," Bryan told him.

"Not that," Jake murmured.

"Why not?" Quinn wondered.

"I didn't have any protection," Jake responded.

"So take some of ours," Nate looked at him like he was insane.

Jake's face got a startled expression and the other three guys started to laugh remembering an incident from when he was younger just like Jake did.

He had been bored with nothing to do. Jake couldn't remember why he just didn't go over to River Bend or go out on the range, but he ended up in Kit's room. Jake had found Kit's stash of condoms, however he didn't know what they were. Curiously he had opened the foil package and taken it out. It had looked like a balloon to him.

Jake had blown one up and taken it outside to bat around in the yard. He was having fun throwing it in the air and chasing it down in the wind, when his mother had driven in.

"What have you got there, Jake?" Maxine had asked him.

"A balloon," Jake had answered, catching it in his hands.

"A balloon?" Maxine looked at the object in Jake's grasp.

She had gasped and grabbed it out of Jake's hands.

"Where did you find this?" Maxine demanded.

Jake couldn't understand why his mother was so upset that he had found a balloon. Still he didn't want to snitch and say he had found it in Kit's room.

"Luke!" Maxine yelled for his father and Jake knew he was in a lot of trouble.

Dad had come running out of the house, thinking someone was in danger.

"What's wrong, Maxine," he asked as he reached them.

"Jake found this," Maxine held the object out to him.

Jake waited for his father to scold him and ground him. Instead, his father's mouth twitched.

"Luke, it's not funny," Maxine almost stomped her foot in irritation. "He was playing with this in the ranch yard."

"I'm sorry," Jake murmured, hoping he wouldn't get in too much trouble.

"It's okay, Jake," Dad had said, the amusement evident in his voice, much to the exasperation of Mom.

"Maxine, he's sixteen," Dad told her.

"But Jake isn't," Maxine had responded.

Jake felt like he was at a tennis match, his head kept moving back and forth between them.

"I'll tell Kit to be more careful," Dad's voice shook with humor. Mom had thrown up her hands and stormed into the house.

Then Dad had turned to Jake and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You'll understand more when you're older, Jake," Dad promised him. Then he had followed his wife into the house, leaving Jake thoroughly confused.

Dad must have spoken to Kit since his brothers soon cornered Jake and started teasing him about what he had found. Adam had patiently explained what it was and what it was used for. Jake had been appalled and vowed never to touch one again.

Now though, his brothers were remembering and all four of them were laughing about it.

"No way was Jakey gonna go looking for one," Nate managed to choke out.

"He'd be out playing with it and Mom would come home again," Bryan's laugh was boisterous.

Jake shuddered, thinking of his mother knocking on his door while he was with Sam.

"Seriously, little man," Quinn told him. "You need to get yourself some. Neither of you need an unwanted pregnancy."

Jake simply nodded.

His brothers smiled at him and Jake tried not to respond, but he couldn't help it.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"Hey Sammy," Jake's brothers greeted her as she came in later.

"Hey guys," Sam hugged and kissed them all.

"Did you ask her?" she asked Quinn.

"Yep," Quinn nodded.

"Did she say yes?" Sam had to ask.

Quinn started to laugh. "Of course, she said yes."

"Okay, just checking," Sam gave him an extra hug and kiss. "I'm happy for you Quinn."

"Thanks Sammy," Quinn kissed her.

She sat down next to Jake and smiled at him.

"Hi," her eyes said everything.

"Hi," Jake's love for her shown in his dark brown eyes.

"If we turn our backs for a minute will you get it over with?" Nate teased.

"Why don't you leave?" Jake asked.

"Nice try, Jakey," Nate laughed. "I offered not to look."

Sam leaned over to kiss Jake's mouth, surprising him and his brothers. Jake colored and rubbed the back of his neck while his brothers hooted a bit.

"Oh get used to it," Sam snapped with a grin. The brothers grinned back at her.

"So are your girlfriends coming by?" Sam asked them.

The guys started to laugh.

"What's funny?" Sam wondered, looking at Jake.

"No," he shook his head.

"Oh," Sam was confused, but she couldn't complain about her being the only girl there. She was used to being the only girl with them. It had been that way most of her life.

"We'll let you run to the store and buy stuff for us though, Sammy," Quinn told her.

"Oh will you," Sam scoffed. "Did you see how much snow we got last night?"

"You didn't have any trouble getting home did you?" Jake asked.

"No," Sam shook her head. "I think I put it into four wheel drive and it was fine."

"You _think_ you did?" Jake yelped. He started to stand up to go check on his truck. "Brat, I need that truck to get back to school tomorrow."

Sam winked at Jake's brothers and they burst out laughing.

"Oh funny," Jake grouched sitting back in his seat.

Sam punched his arm as she laughed. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"You're not as funny as you think you are," he said directly into her ear.

Sam shivered at his voice so near to her. Jake grinned down at her and she swatted him.

They all settled in and the guys watched the first of their many football games. Sam knew they had included her mostly because Jake was leaving the next day. She vowed not to make them regret inviting her even though she didn't care that much about football.

So instead, she tried curling up next to Jake. She couldn't quite get comfortable and she moved around a bit more. Finally, Jake pulled her onto his lap much to the amusement of his brothers.

He slouched down putting his feet up on the table in front of him. Sam curled into his chest and sighed. Jake sighed and his brothers snorted. He gave them a look over Sam's head, meeting their amused eyes with his amused eyes.

Sam slept most of the day, never leaving Jake's lap. He didn't mind a bit. His arms stayed around her as she slept on him.

Several times his brothers would look over and smile. They had never seen Jake like this. That he was totally content with Sam was quite obvious.

She was awake when Maxine and Luke arrived home.

"Hey Mom," her sons greeted her when she came in. "Dad."

Maxine smiled at Sam on Jake's lap.

"Hi Sam," Maxine greeted her.

"Hi," Sam returned almost shyly.

"Good seeing you, Samantha," Luke said to her with a smile.

"You too, sir," Sam smiled back at him.

"We'll leave you boys to your football," Maxine said and followed Luke to their rooms.

Sam noticed the boys were grinning at each other.

"What?" she asked, looking at Jake.

He arched an eyebrow at her.

Sam blushed.

The guys chuckled.

Sam blushed deeper, then swatted Jake.

He tightened his arms on her as he smiled.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Jake kept looking out the window. He was leaving and Sam hadn't shown up to see him off.

"I'm sure she just got delayed or something," Maxine told him.

"Uh huh," Jake murmured. He replayed the day before in his head and didn't remember any reason why she wouldn't be there.

"Just stop at River Bend on the way and make sure she's all right," Maxine suggested giving him one last hug.

Jake nodded, tolerating his mother's hug but already thinking ahead to stopping at River Bend.

"Bye everyone," Jake called as he grabbed his bags and headed out.

"Be careful, honey," Maxine told him.

"Why do you think she didn't show up?" Luke asked as they watched him walk towards his truck.

"I don't know," Maxine responded. "I'm going to call though and talk to Grace."

She did just that.

"Oh hi Maxine," Gram greeted her friend.

"Is Samantha there?" Maxine wondered.

"No, isn't she there?" Gram sounded confused.

"She never showed up and Jake's a bit upset," Maxine said.

"Lands, I hope nothing has happened to her," Gram murmured with concern.

"If she shows up I'll have her call you, Grace," Maxine promised.

"Thanks Maxine," Gram said, hanging up.

"She left, huh?" Luke surmised.

"Yes," Maxine nodded. "I hope she got sidetracked by wild horses or something and she's all right."

"Jake will be crushed if she breaks it off with him," Luke mused.

Maxine nodded again, worried for both Sam and Jake.

Jake saw the truck parked on the side of the road when he had gone about a mile. At first he was concerned as he pulled up behind the truck.

Sam got out just as Jake did.

"Are you o…oomph," Jake grunted as Sam launched herself at him. He caught her in his arms. Their lips met and held, Jake backed against his truck and brought her with him.

Her hands tangled in his black Shoshone hair as her mouth moved over his. Jake groaned as his tongue touched hers.

They were soon gasping as their emotions spun out of control.

"I was afraid something happened to you," Jake said against her lips.

"I couldn't stand there and not kiss you," Sam told him, nibbling his bottom lip.

"I'm glad you did this," Jake murmured.

Their kiss heated up again quickly as they stood in the cold, not feeling it, not feeling the wind coming off the Calico Mountains behind them. All they felt was the other. All they cared about was the other.

Jake pulled his head back after a few minutes, worried that someone would come by and see them this way.

"My gosh I love you," Sam nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you, baby," Jake said.

She slid down his body until her feet were on the ground. He steadied her bringing her up against his chest.

"I can't stay," Jake sighed.

"I miss you," Sam sighed along with him.

"I miss you too," Jake kissed her forehead. "I'll call you later."

"You'll let me know you're okay?" Sam asked, not wanting to let him go.

"Yes," he promised.

"When will you be home again?" Sam hated to know the answer knowing it would be awhile.

"Not until April," Jake told her.

Sam groaned.

"It's not that long," Jake said.

"Four months," Sam whimpered.

"Four months that will pass quickly," Jake reseponded.

"Four months that will drag," Sam corrected.

Jake chuckled.

Sam lifted her head from his chest and her mouth met his again. She stood on her tiptoes to reach him more fully. Their lips fused, neither wanting to let the other go.

Finally Jake put her down.

"You have to go," Sam said.

"Yeah," Jake nodded, wiping a tear from her eye with his thumb. "Don't cry baby, I love you."

"I love you too," Sam kissed his jaw.

"You'll remember me?" Jake asked.

"Jake, you branded me," Sam reminded him.

Jake chuckled.

"Even if you hadn't, my heart only beats with yours," Sam went on. "Jake I love you so much."

"I love you," Jake murmured against her mouth.

Then he sighed again and Sam couldn't help the smile.

"Listen to the two of us," Sam giggled and Jake chuckled.

"I'm going to hold you to wanting to marry me," Sam continued.

"You do that," Jake was suddenly very serious again. "I do have to go."

"Call me," Sam said.

"As soon as I can," Jake promised, giving her a quick kiss.

She leaned against Dad's truck as she watched him get into his Avalanche. With a last look at her and a soft smile, he drove off.

This time there was no cowgirl yell. Just sadness that he was gone and it would be months before she saw him again.

© 2008 - LB

Characters © - Terri Farley


End file.
